Letters Of Black
by Atsureki
Summary: AU! Ken gets unpleasent messages in black envelopes that seem to threaten his life. Who wants him dead and why? And is Ran just his bodyguard? RanKen
1. Prologue

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! Nor are the lyrics.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts or letters or lyrics.

This is AU so pasts and stuff is a bit different but familier. I try to keep them IC even when it comes to their past but somethings are changed to fit the story. I hope you enjoy this short prologue… 

Prologue

It was still dark when he woke up. His head was heavy and pounded from drinking too much again. Sighing to himself he untangled his limbs from the woman in his bed and staggered out to the bathroom. He had no idea of who she was and it wasn't the first time it had happened. With a shaky hand he turned on the water and stepped into the shower. 

To the public he had it all, fame, money, women who would do anything to get near him but none of that made him happy anymore. For two years he had worked so hard to clear his name and he had succeeded, the only question was, was it worth it? The warm water rinsed away the scent of the unknown woman's perfume and relaxed his tense muscles a little. 

When he was clean he dried himself and opened the little bag he never went anywhere without. With experienced hands he prepared a syringe and filled it with a clear liquied. He was addicted and he knew it but what could he do about it? Without those injections the pain was just too much to take. 

He sighed and pressed the needle into his lower back. One slow push and the muscle was filled with drugs that would keep it relaxed and shut down the pain. He got rid of the used syringe and sorted out his messy wet hair. His face looked alien to him. He had gained weight and most of it had ended up in his face and around his waist.

"I can't go on like this," he said to his reflection in the mirror. In two months the soccer-season would begin and he wasn't exactly in shape to be a part of it. Quietly he got dressed and snuck out of his apartment without bothering to wake up the nameless woman. She would be gone when he got back, they always were. 

On his way out he picked up the mail and flipped through it. A black envelope caught his attention. Grumbling he headed for the park with the letter in a tight grip. It wasn't the first one he had gotten and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last one either. 

He plopped down on a green bench and carefully ripped open the black paper. Just like the other ones it contain a single photo. Every one had been of a bodypart and this one showed him a pair of hands.

__

You can't feel me, but I can feel you.

"Tied up smiling I thought you were happy   
Never opened your eyes I thought you were napping   
I got so much to learn about love in this world   
But we finally made the news"

Another crypitic message and another part of the same song. He had received three letters just like that, a new one every Saturday. The lyrics came from an old song by Mötely Crüe named 'You're all I need' but it didn't really mean anything to him. 

He had never heard the song and had had to use the Internet to track down the origin of them. Whatever the meaning was it was starting to scare him. Maybe it was time to get some help? He rose from the bench and strolled through the calm park. Some nut was after him and judging from the lyrics that were written on the back of each photo the nut wanted to kill him. 

Someone called his name so he turned around slowly. A form dressed in black darted towards him, reached out and then he was lying on the ground screaming in pain.

TBC

I'm just testing this to see if I have something to work with *nods* If you want more ask, beg, demand etc etc etc. *grins* I'm such a review-whore *L* Ja/Atsureki


	2. Chapter 1 Red Help

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! Nor are the lyrics.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts or letters or lyrics.

This is AU so pasts and stuff is a bit diffrent but familier. I try to keep them IC even when it comes to their past but somethings are changed to fit the story. 

Chapter 1. Red Help

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" The question got no answer. "Dammit Ken! How could you be so stupid to think that this was just some prank?" Brown eyes glared into grey.

"It's not like I haven't received stuff like this before. How was I suppose to know that this nut was serious," he muttered and glared at the man beside him.

"Are you really that naïve? Have you looked at these pictures?" Ken gritted his teeth. So he was stupid, too trusting, too naïve, he already knew all that.

"What about them?"

"Ken I've known you for 10 years now and I have never seen you like this before. You weren't even this bad after Kase…" the grey eyed man's voice trailed off when he mentioned that name. No one said that name out loud near Ken.

"Kase has nothing to do with this Ben!" the brunette grated out.

"Okay, okay. About the pictures. Haven't you noticed anything strange with them?"

"I didn't exactly study them," Ken shrugged and took them. Along with the one he had received earlier that day there were three others. The first photo was of a pair of closed eyes and underneath them 'You can's see me, but I can see you.' was written in english. 

The second one showed him an ear and the words said 'You can't hear me, but I can hear you.' and the one he had gotten a week ago was of a mouth with 'You can't taste me, but I can taste you.' written below. On the back of each photo was a part of that disturbing song.

__

"The blade of my knife faced away from your heart  
Those last few nights it turned and sliced you apart  
This love that I tell now feels lonely as hell  
From this padded prison cell"

"So many times I said you'd only be mine  
I gave my blood and my tears and loved you cyanide  
When you took my lips I took your breath  
Sometimes love's better off dead"

"Laid out cold now we're both alone  
But killing you helped me keep you home  
I guess it was bad 'cause love can be sad  
But we finally made the news"

"_Tied up smiling I thought you were happy   
Never opened your eyes I thought you were napping   
I got so much to learn about love in this world   
But we finally made the news_"

Ken knew that the chorus was missing but it didn't seem to fit anyway. The lyrics talked about love but it didn't exactly seem like this person loved him. It was very likely that the one who had sent him those black letters was the same person who had stabbed him. Whoever the nut was he or she had ran a small dagger straight through his right hand. 

"You don't see it do you?" Ben asked.

"I don't know what I'm looking for," Ken sighed and put down the photos. He was tired and his hand hurt like hell not to mention that he needed another shot for his back.

"Look at the eyes Ken, don't you recognize them?" The brunette picked up the first picture he had received and looked at it.

"No I don't!" Ben came closer and forced him to meet his grey eyes.

"Whoever took those pictures was in your home Ken! Those photos are of you." Ken frowned and quickly picked them up again. Ben was right at least about three of them. The eyes were his, so was mouth and the hands. The one with the ear he couldn't be sure of though, but the hair sure looked like his.

"Someone was in my home and took pictures of me while I was asleep?" he croaked out and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Now will you let me call your manager and get some help?" Ken carefully rubbed his bandaged hand.

"Help? What do you mean help?"

"I don't know, a bodyguard or something. I am not sending you home alone Ken! This person is dangerous even if the one sending you these letters and the one who stabbed you aren't the one and the same." Ken didn't want some damn bodyguard but he was scared. What if this insane idiot really wanted to kill him?

"Okay," he sighed and felt how the last of his drugs stopped working. "Ben could you get someone in here I need some painkillers." Ben frowned deeply.

"You're going to have to stop stuffing yourself with morphine Ken. That problem with your back isn't going to go away just because you can't feel it!" 

The brunette pressed his lips together. He hadn't thought Ben knew about his little addiction but then again it was rather obvious that he was a wreck. A fat, morphine-addicted drunk who slept with women whose names he didn't even know. Ken rubbed his head and cursed.

"Damn you Kase! Damn you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken paced his apartment and glared at the note on his bed. The woman he had picked up the night before had left him a note asking him to call her. Well that wasn't going to happen. Disgusted by himself he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and put on some sneakers. He needed to go for a run before he threw up on himself. 

Ben had told him not to leave his home but to hell with him. Annoyed and feeling like a blob of lard the brunette left. He walked briskly for about a block before he started running slowly. The pain in his back throbbed since he hadn't fed himself enough morphine but he ignored it stubbornly. 

Things were going to change, they had to! Slowly he jogged up and down the familier streets of Tokyo. It didn't take long for his muscles to start objecting and his hand to start pounding in a dull ache. Ken clenched his jaws together and kept on running in the same relaxed pace. Hell was going to freeze over before he allowed his weak body to win over him again.

For an hour he pushed himself forward and then he stopped outside his building again. With great care he streched his exhausted muscles until he barely could stand up anymore. Drenched in sweat he dragged himself up the stairs and inside his apartment. 

Almost before he had closed the door behind him his shirt was on the floor soon followed by shoes, pants and underwear. Without turning on any lights he headed for the shower to get rid the sweat and dirt. Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist.

"Bang! You're dead!" a deep smooth voice suddenly said loudly. Ken almost had a heart attack and swirled around. Since he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights he could barely make out a tall figure standing by the window.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed and pulled the towel tighter around himself.

"After what happened earlier today you might want to start locking your door Hidaka-san," the voice said flatly. Ken's thoughts raced. He had locked his door before he started to undress, hadn't he? And just who the hell was this man?

"Get out or I'll call the cops!"

"Moroshima sent me," the man said, voice still flat, and moved to the left. Ken watched in silence as the stranger reached out and turned on the lights. His eyes objected at the sudden light and it took him a few moments before he could clearly see the man before him.

"Who are you?" Ken asked again but a little nicer. The stranger was a tall slender man with crimson hair and ice cold amethyst eyes.

"Fujimiya," came the bland short answer. "Moroshima has hired me to be your bodyguard." Ken sighed. So Ben had called his manager and fixed him a bodyguard.

"Okay Fujimiya-san how the hell did you get inside my apartment?" The anger was back in the brunette's voice.

"The door was open."

"So you just walked in?" Ken growled and glared at the bodyguard. This man was pissing him off and the pain in his hand and back didn't exactly make it any better either.

"Aa." That was an answer the brunette soon would become very used to.

TBC?

I'm so sorry I didn't make it obvious that it was Ken in the prologue *kicks herself* I'm such a zap!

Okay I don't know anything about morphine but please just play along minna-san. I know Aya doesn't talk but eh well he had to so there… I'm still not sure I like this fic but I might continue writing on it… Ja/Atsureki


	3. Chapter 2 Black Rhymes

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! But the bad rhymes are *ha!* Finally something I own

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so pasts and stuff is a bit diffrent but familier. I try to keep them IC even when it comes to their past but somethings are changed to fit the story. 

Chapter 2. Black Rhymes

Ken picked up the ball and wiped the sweat from his forehead. For almost a week he had been working around the clock to get himself back into shape. His doctor had complained loudly since his hand wasn't healed and his back wasn't really up to the hard work-outs but the brunette didn't care. 

He hadn't been near anything containing alcohol since the attack and his life had settled back to normal food and exercise but the morphine-addiction was still there. With his back the way it was he didn't have much choice but to continue driving needles into his back a few times every day. 

Ken wiped his face again and turned around to glance at his constant shadow. Fujimiya was a cold, emotionless bastard but he was good at his job. Most of the time Ken didn't even know he was there. 

At first he hadn't understood the whole deal with having a bodyguard. Fujimiya never left his side and at night he slept in the guestroom or at least stayed there, the brunette didn't really think his bodyguard ever slept at all.

"I'm going home now," he said to the redhead who hadn't move a muscle in hours.

"Hn," was the only answer he got. Fujimiya was like that, he didn't say much and he was never friendly. Ken rolled his eyes and headed away from the field with the redhead behind him. Sometimes he wondered if the only thing that made Fujimiya a good bodyguard was the fact that he looked so damn scary and cold. He had never seen the redhead with a weapon. 

Sighing to himself the brunette walked into the locker-room and sank down. His back was seriously fucked up. With a low growl he opened his little bag and started filling up a syringe. He was almost out of morphine.

"Kuso," he muttered and tapped away a few air bubbles.

"What is that!" the redhead asked harshly and grabbed the syringe from him.

"Hey! Give that back Fujimiya!" Ken objected and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's morphine okay? Now hand it over, I need it." The bodyguard gave him a condecending look and placed the filled syringe back into the brunette's shaky hands. With a glare at Fujimiya, Ken pulled up his shirt and carelessly shoved the needle into his back.

"How long have you been on that?" The question surprised Ken who turned around and tilted his head slightly.

"About a year or so. I was in an accident two years ago," he answered and winced at the painful memories. "My lo… best friend tried to kill me."

"Hn."

"You have a very limited vocabulary don't you?" A red eyebrow was raised but he got no reply. Ken shook his head and started pulling off his sweaty clothes. Why had he almost told Fujimiya about Kase? Ken chewed on his lip and headed for the showers. Kase was a part of his past that he never discussed with anyone. 

He sighed and turned on the water. The morphine was kicking in and the pain faded to a mild ache. Sooner or later he was going to have to do something about his back but he was scared of what the doctors might find. Besides, it wasn't unusual that athletes used drugs to keep injuries in check. Completely nude the brunette strolled out from the showers and froze when he saw his bodyguard eyeing him. 

"What are you staring at?" Fujimiya almost winced at that and for a brief moment Ken could have sworn he saw a blush on the redhead's face. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

So his bodyguard was checking him out? Well he had been checked out by worse looking men than him. Ken smiled a little to himself. Fujimiya was handsome, no that wasn't true. The redhead was beautiful, flawless. Annoyed at himself the brunette shook his head. 

__

Stop it! he spat out to himself. _You are so not finding that damn Icicle attractive!_ His mind chuckled and ignored him as usual. _But he is rather interesting, is he not?_ it asked. Ken chose not to answer. He had enough problems as it was. After having put on clean and dry clothes he put his things into his sportsbag and reached for his sweater.

"Ready?" Ken nodded to the redhead.

"Let's pick up something to eat on the way home." Fujimiya didn't seem to eat anymore than he slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

With his hands filled with boxes of food Ken stopped in the lobby of his building.

"Could you take these? I have to grab the mail." Pale hands took the boxes and the redhead stepped back. Humming softly to himself Ken unlocked his mailbox and pulled out a pile of letters. He started walking towards the stairs as he flipped through them but stopped dead in his tracks when his brown eyes landed on a black envelope. "Another one," he sighed deeply.

"Another what?" Fujimiya's deep smooth voice asked. Without answering Ken handed his bodyguard the letter. "Let's go upstairs." The brunette nodded and took on the stairs. He had forgotten that it was Saturday. Having the redhead with him all the time made him feel safe and that was probably why he had forgotten about the letters. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. Fujimiya followed him and closed the door behind them, locking it with a click. Ken freed him from the boxes of food and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you mind opening it?" the brunette asked and shuddered.

"Not at all," Fujimiya answered blandly and sat down. His slender fingers opened the envelope and pulled out a photo.

"What is it this time?" Ken asked so quietly he wasn't sure the redhead heard him. The photo was held up before him. It was of his own nose and a little of the rest of his face. "What does it say?"

"You can't smell me, but I can smell you." Fujimiya read out loud in english. "And there's a rhyme on the back of it."

"A rhyme? Are you sure it isn't lyrics to a song?" Amethyst eyes gave him a flat look.

"I'm sure." The redhead handed him the picture.

__

"One, two, I'm coming for you!  
Three, four, better lock your door!  
Five, six, you're in a tight fix!  
Seven, eight, I won't let you wait!  
Nine, ten, Ran can't save Ken!"

"Fuck! This person is nuts," Ken groaned and shivered. "And who is this Ran? I don't know any Ran." The brunette sank down on a chair and rubbed his head. This was getting scary.

"That's me."

"Nani?"

"I'm Ran." Ken stared. The redhead had never told him his first name and he had never asked.

"How does this psycho know about you and your name?" he asked a little shocked at how tired his voice sounded even in his own ears.

"Hn."

"That is really annoying do you know that?" Ken snapped.

"Aa." The brunette gritted his teeth. Damn it was pissing him off to only hear hn or aa from Fujimiya.

"Ran could you please answer with a real word?!" Deadly amethyst eye bore into his.

"I could… Ken," came the cold answer.

"Why thank you so much," Ken huffed with sarcasm.

"There's something more in here." Brown eyes narrowed. There had never been anything else inside the envelopes. Ran pulled out another photo and got a very strange look on his face. 

"What is it?" Ken didn't like how pale the redhead had gotten. An almost trembling hand handed him the new picture. It was of the brunette's bedroom at night. A pale ray from the moon lit up the otherwise dark room and showed Ran standing just beside the bed where Ken was sleeping_. _

He's watching me when I sleep? Ken asked himself and wasn't thinking about the crazy bastard who had sent the pictures. Shocked he flipped the photo over and read the rhyme written in thick black letters on the back.

__

"At night as well as day  
Even in the moon's ray  
You wonder if you may  
Would it be okay?  
A price to pay  
A man to slay  
Come Kitten, come play"

"This isn't some common sicko," Ran said after a long time of complete silence. "He knows too much."

"Too much about what?" Ken asked and looked up.

"It's not just a coincidence that he refers to me as kitten."

"Kitten? I don't understand." Ran's amethyst eyes met Ken's brown and for a moment the bland mask slipped.

"He knows about my past."

TBC?

If you like horror-movies you might recognize the first rhyme *hehe* If so yes I got inspired by the one from A nightmare on Elmstreet. 

Dunno if you noticed but the photos and the writings on them have gone through the five senses. I wonder who it is who sends them… *hmm* Any ideas???

As always reviews makes me write quicker *hint hint, nudge nudge* Ja/Atsureki


	4. Chapter 3 Red Threats

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! But the bad rhymes are *ha!* Finally something I own

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so pasts and stuff is a bit diffrent but familier. I try to keep them IC even when it comes to their past but somethings are changed to fit the story. 

Eh the fact that the titles of the chapters so far has been colors is not intentionally *sighs* It just happened.

Chapter 3. Red Threats

Ran tapped his chin with the photos Ken had received as he paced the corridor outside the brunette's bedroom. He didn't like the situation at all. The person who was harassing Ken was well informed and knew things that no one should know. His past was something that should have been impossible to get information about. 

The redhead sighed and looked at the picture again. Why the hell had he gone to watch the brunette while he was asleep? Ran narrowed his eyes. It was just like him to get himself into messes like this. He was attracted to Ken for some unknown reason but that had to stop! 

It was extremely dangerous for him to get involved too deep with someone he was supposed to protect. Feelings clouded his judgement that was something that Ran was all too aware of. Besides, with his past he just couldn't fall in love or lust after others like that. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 

Who was sending these letters? Ran's best guess was the man Ken had been talking about earlier, Kase. Kase had obviously tried to hurt Ken before but Ran had no information about the man. Growling quietly he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Moshimoshi, Omi desu," a soft energetic voice answered even though it was past midnight.

"Omi I have a job for you."

"Ah Ran-kun," the soft voice said and the redhead knew its owner was smiling.

"Aa, listen up. I want you to find me information about a man named Kase."

"Do you have his full name?" Omi asked.

"Iie, but try searching about an incident involving Kase and a man named Hidaka Ken," Ran answered and stared at the picture in his hand. Dammit why hadn't he noticed that before? Whoever took that photo had been standing behind him which meant that the person had been inside the apartment. _How the hell did he managed to get inside without me knowing it?_

"Ran-kun?"

"Gomen Omi, what did you say?" The redhead pulled his thoughts away from the picture.

"I asked if you know when this incident occured."

"Hm, about two years ago. From what I understand this Kase tried to kill Hidaka but I'm not sure how and I want to know why." He could hear Omi tap away on his computer.

"It'll take a while but I'll call as soon as I find anything."

"Good. Is Kudou around?"

"Just a moment Ran-kun," Omi said and the redhead heard him call out for his companion.

"The Kudou speaking."

"I have a job for you," Ran said flatly and frowned.

"Oh it's you. What is it this time?"

"I want you to camp outside a building. Take pictures of every living thing that goes in or out at any time, day or night."

"Are we looking for something special?" Kudou asked slowly.

"I've run into someone who has managed to sniff up some things about my past and I don't like it!" Ran growled. "You do understand what that means don't you Yoji?"

"Shimatta!" Yoji cursed on the other end. "How much does he or she know?"

"Hard to tell but I got a photo with a little rhyme on it. Whoever it is he refered to me as kitten."

"I thought all that information had been sealed Ran?" Yoji asked with a deep sigh. "If information about you has been found then what about us? I can't afford to have my past coming back to bite me in the ass!"

"That's why I need you to stake out this building. I want to meet with you and Omi tomorrow but I'm not sure I can leave my client alone."

"We'll figure something out. For now give me the adress and I'll be there as soon as I can." Ran gave Yoji the adress to Ken's building and hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken moved in his sleep and grunted underneath his breath when his hand touched something cold and sticky. A heavy eyelid opened as he tried to move away from whatever it was. His nostrils were filled with a heavy coppery smell that made him want to throw up. 

Frowning he opened both eyes and stared into two round pools of yellow. The eyes that blanky stared at him definitely belonged to something dead. Confused and unsure he shook his head to clear his vision. The right side of his bed was drenched in blood and on the pillow next to him laid something so badly mutilated he could barely tell what it was. 

With a high-pitched scream Ken bolted from the bed and almost threw himself straight through the door. His foot stumbled over the threshold and he would have fallen flat on his face if Ran hadn't been standing right infront of him. Shaking badly Ken grabbed a hold of the redhead's shirt and buried his face against it. He was scared, very scared and still conteplating whether he should throw up or not.

"Ken?" Ran's deep smooth voice asked with confusion. "What wrong?" The brunette just whimpered and he pressed himself closer to the tall man. A strong arm wrapped around him and Ran carefully lead him into the living-room. He was gently placed on the couch. "Ken what happened?" Ran asked with his voice a lot softer than it usually was.

"O…o…one the… the bed," the brunette studdered and had to swallow hard so that he wouldn't throw up. "Blood… ev… everywhere." Ran carefully freed himself from Ken's hands.

"Just calm down Ken. I have to go and take a look." The brunette nodded and wrapped his arms around himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran took a look at the trembling and sobbing brunette. Whatever it was Ken had found in his bedroom it had scared him half to death. Stiffly the redhead walked over to the bedroom and took a peek inside. There was blood everywhere not just on the bed. There was a message on the wall and by the looks of it it had been written in blood.

__

"Bang! You're Dead!"

That was what Ran had said the first time he had met Ken. The redhead frowned deeply and set his amethyst eyes on the bed again. Lying on Ken's pillow was the mutilated body of a cat. The small part of fur that still was recognizable had a warm golden color but most of it was cut to pieces. Only the poor cat's head had been left untouched and underneath it was a black envelope. 

Disgusted by the cat Ran snatched away the letter and returned to the living-room. Ken was still hugging himself with his face hidden in his arms. Quietly the redhead opened the black envelope and pulled out yet another photograph. Amethyst eyes widened as they ran over it. The picture had been taken earlier that day when brunette had walked back from the showers. 

Ran stared at himself staring at a gloriously naked Ken, still soaking wet from the shower. With his face twised into a deep scowl he took a look at the other side of the photo. There was another rhyme there, written in english just like the others ones but unlike them this one was written with red ink instead of black.

__

"Next time it won't be a cat  
Next time be sure of that  
You better leave, kitten dear  
You better know what to fear  
Ken's mine so leave this place  
Ken's mine so get out of the maze  
I know your secrets hidden deep  
I know enough to make you weep"

"Kami-sama!" Ran hissed and put the photo back into the envelope. This was just getting worse and worse.

TBC?

Oh dear I killed a poor innocent kitty *wails* I'm such a bastard!!!! 

Um why am I making Ken out to be some whimp here? *pouts* He's not a whimp!!!! Hm actually since he never was in Weiss I suppose he's not used to blood and death a whole lot ne? Yes yes that's the story I'm gonna stick to when I get flamed for making Kenken a pansy. Ja/Atsureki


	5. Chapter 4 Blue Past

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! 

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes. //_Italic_// idicates memories, flashbacks.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

Now I can't seem to stop putting colors in the names of the chapters *whines* Crap! Let's see how long I can handle this?

And a huge thank you and glomps to all my reviewers!!! You ppl are the best ever!!! *hands you all candy and copies of the photo of a newly showered naked Kenken*

Chapter 4. Blue Past

Ken pulled his trembling arms away from himself. He was embarressed at the way he had reacted but he just couldn't deal with blood. The shear sight of blood had caused him to flip out completely ever since… since… Ken shuddered. This was not the time to travel down memory lane. 

To pull away from the parts of his life that he rather forget the brunette looked up. Since the redhead had left him to check out the bedroom Ran hadn't said a word. The black envelope in those alabaster hands caused the soccer-player to shudder again.

"H… he left another one?" Ken studdered and cursed himself for being such a stammering moron.

"Aa," came the callous answer. The brunette mentally gave himself a few slaps and rose from the couch.

"It was a cat, ne?"

"Aa."

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Ken asked and to his surprise he found his voice firm almost as if he had accepted that he was gonna die by the hands of some maniac. Amethyst eyes looked into his showing nothing but blandness.

"Hn." The brunette gritted his teeth.

"Aa," he said with all the mocking he could fit into the short replacement for a real word. Ran's eyes narrowed dangerously. Okay so it was a bad idea to piss his bodyguard off but dammit how hard could it be to use real words that actually meant something? "Is it still in there?" He wanted to go back to bed but not as long as there was any sign of that mutilated cat-body.

"A… Yes." Ken smiled at how the redhead changed his answer.

"Ran?"

"Aa." _Oh well so much for real words,_ Ken muttered inside at the familier answer. "You won't be able to sleep in there until someone cleans up the blood." 

"What do you mean? It was just on the bed, wasn't it?" Ran gave him a callous glance and shook his head.

"It's all over the walls," he answered slowly. Ken closed his eyes. His bedroom was covered in blood? That was just wonderful! Like his life hadn't contained enough blood already?

"Who is doing this Ran? Why is he after me? What did I do wr… wrong." He had asked that last question before, to someone else, and that had been the beginning of his personal hell. Ken winced and felt how he was pulled back to the past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

//_"What did I do wrong?" Ken asked and sadly looked at the man before him. He didn't understand._

"Doesn't matter Kenken."

"But Kase…" he tried and was silenced by a hard look from his lover.

You didn't really think I loved you, did you Kenken?" Kase smirked and bore his eyes Ken's.

"But you…"

"Poor little naïve Kenken. I used you, played you, fucked you and you never had a clue," Kase laughed with pity in his voice. "You're too trusting koi, too easily fooled by others, too weak. But you were a good fuck, I'll give you that much." Ken sank down on the couch and shook his head in disbelief. Had it all been a game to Kase? The brunette whimpered. He had trusted Kase completely, given his heart and soul to the man who now mocked him.

"I don't believe you!" His lover snickered at that and cocked his head to the left.

"Don't you understand that I used you to get into the J-league? Come on Kenken you can seriously tell me you thought I would settle for a lover who's as plain and pathetic as you are?" The condecending words tore his heart apart.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked for the second time and sounded just as pathetic as Kase had accused him of being.

"Life isn't fair, and being as naïve and stupid as you are, you might want to get used to it," Kase snorted without really answering Ken's question. "People have been walking all over you for years and I just thought I would enlighten you about it." That was enough! Ken's brown eyes flared.

"Fuck you Kase! No wonder you had to use me to get into the team! You can't tell the ball from your own ass! Do you have any idea of how much shit I've been forced to eat just so that you wouldn't get thrown out?" Kases eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

"Be careful with what you say Kenken, you don't want me as your enemy!" Ken snorted.

"Well you did a shitty job at being my lover I doubt you'd do a better job at being my enemy."

"You've known me for most of your life but you could never tell that I hate you! I have always hated you Kenken and one day you'll learn just how much," Kase almost purred before he left the apartment where they had lived for over a year.//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken pulled away from the memory and closed his eyes. Kase had proven how he felt alright and he had caused Ken so much pain, humiliation and had been the source of so many nightmares. It seemed like everything in his life that had ever gone wrong was linked to his former lover and friend. 

Kase had destroyed him, his career, his relationship with his family, his life. Fighting against the tears that were surfacing the brunette shook his head. Whoever was behind the letters and threats had caused it all to come back to him.

"Hidaka?!" Ken snapped his head up and looked at Ran who was glaring at him.

"Gomen, what did you say?" he asked and let out a tired sigh.

"I said, take two of these pills and go back to sleep," the redhead said coldy and put a bottle in the brunette's hands.

"But I…"

"Take the bed in the guestroom," Ran interrupted him. Since he was so tired Ken did as he was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran watched his client swallow the pills and head for bed again. Ken had been thinking about something and Ran was willing to bet his life that it was about Kase. It concerned him a lot that the strong-looking soccer-player looked so beaten. The redhead scowled at himself. This was business nothing more! He couldn't afford to fall into personal feelings… again. Cursing himself he picked up the envelope and read the rhyme again.

"Ken's mine," he read out loud and frowned. What did that mean? Mine as in mine to have, or mine as in mine to kill? Ran frowned harder. The threats were serious, that much he understood and he also understood that whoever was behind them wasn't going to be easy to catch. His cellphone started vibrating in his pocket so he picked it up. "Aa."

"Ran-kun?" The redhead recognized Omi's voice and sat down.

"Aa."

"I have the information you wanted, but…" Omi hesitated for a moment. "Hidaka Ken is your client, isn't he?"

"Aa," Ran answered and frowned so hard he knew he was going to get a headache.

"I strongly suggest that we meet. I don't like what I found out at all." The tone in Omi's voice was enough to inform Ran that this was serious.

"Has Yoji left yet?"

"Iie."

"Go with him then and come up, apartment 306."

"Will do Ran-kun. We should be there in about half an hour or so," Omi said and hung up.

"What did he do to you Ken?" the redhead asked the silent apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The redhead handed the shorter one of the two blondes the six envelopes and sat down. Omi flipped through the photos and frowned when he read the messages on them.

"I think we should sweep the apartment for bugs," he said after a moment.

"You have a real nutcase here Fujimiya," Yoji muttered and lit a cigarette. "The thing in the bedroom was disgusting!" Ran took the smoke from the lanky blonde and stubbed it out in one of the plants.

"I just don't understand how he could know so much about your past," Omi mumbled and put down the photos. "How did he know about your connection with Abyssinian?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ran said flatly and glared at Yoji who was reaching for his pack again. "No smoking in here Kudou!"

"You haven't changed much," the taller one of the two blonde growled but put away his cigarettes. "I would really like to know how he got inside that bedroom when you were just outside the door."

"Hn."

"Yoji has a point. It was extremely risky to go in there when both of you were in the apartment. However, I don't think this is some nutcase. Whoever the person is he's intelligent and obviously knows his way around," Omi sighed and narrowed his big blue eyes.

"What did you find about Kase?" Ran asked since he already was annoyed enough that he had allowed his client's enemy to walk around the apartment.

"Kochirou Kase grew up on the same street as Hidaka, they were friends at school and later played for the same team in the J-league. Kase joined after Hidaka and I don't think he was suppose to be there at all," Omi frowned and flipped through his notes. "I don't know all that much about soccer but from what I found Kase sucked at it." Ran narrowed his gem eyes and thought back to the conversation he had had with Ken in the locker-room.

"I think Ken and Kase were lovers," he said blandly and narrowed his eyes even more.

"Hm maybe Hidaka got Kase into the team?" Yoji suggested. "A little favour between lovers?"

"Hn," the redhead answered thoughtfully.

"Whatever went on between them they did share the same adress for about a year before things started going downhill for Hidaka," Omi said looked up.

"Downhill?"

"His preformance during games slumped and he started missing practises. It went on like that for a few months before Hidaka was suspended from the league for life. There were evidence that he had been betting on the games and losing them on purpose. It almost destroyed his life and the headlines in the news were huge. The media feasted on it like the vultures they are." Ran shuddered. 'But we finally made the news' that was what the lyrics had said. It was starting to really look like Kase was the one who wanted Ken dead.

"What about the incident?"

"Oh that," Omi mumbled and flipped through his notes to find what he was looking for. "About two years ago someone started to threaten Hidaka and then he was hit by a car. Hidaka was badly hurt but managed to identify the driver. It was Kase."

"Hm so where's Kase now?" Ran asked and was ready to run out the door to track down the man, who he was sure was behind the mess Ken was in, and kill him, slowly.

"He's dead." The redhead scowled. Well so much for his theory.

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"This is what I meant when I said that I didn't like what I found out," Omi said slowly and looked at Ran. "Ran-kun… Hidaka killed Kase."

TBC?

Kase you bastard! *growling* 

I've gotten questions about what Ran, Omi and Yoji are working as and don't worry I'll tell you later on *nods* In the next chapter you'll also learn the whole mess Kase caused. 

Oh and one more thing before I allow you to review *hint hint* Don't worry readers Ken isn't really fat *laffs* He's an athlete and as such I figured that even a pound of extra weight would make him feel like a blub of lard. I know quite a few soccer-players and they're like that at least. GOO ELFSBORG *cheers* Hrm sorry about that but they're doing so well at the moment. 

And to fei… I will not give you any hints of who the sicko is *lol* I'm evil aren't I? *glomps you* Ja/Atsureki


	6. Chapter 5 Yellow Threat

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! 

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 5. Yellow Threat

Ran stared at the small blonde. Ken had killed someone? But the brunette seemed to innocent and kind. _And Omi doesn't?_ Ran asked himself. _Omi looks like a genki, innocent kid but you know he's killed more people than you want to acknowledge._ That was the ugly truth. All three of them had blood on their hands but Ken wasn't a part of their heinous past.

"Ken killed him?" Ran asked with his eyes dark and cold as ice.

"Hai. The cops didn't managed to catch Kase. When Hidaka was released from the hospital he was a broken man but Kase wasn't done with him yet. I don't understand what his obsession with Hidaka was but it was enough to make him try to kill him a second time. Kase kidnapped Hidaka from his apartment and took him to an abandoned factory. There Kase stabbed him twice in the back before your client managed to overpower him. Hidaka was probably shocked, scared, in a lot of pain and most likely not completely sane at the moment," Omi explained and handed Ran a few pictures.

"What do you mean by that?" Ran asked and ignored the photos he held in his hand.

"Hidaka stabbed Kase 26 times, mostly in the stomach. I hacked myself into the police-files, that's where I got those pictures, and took a look at the report. It was ruled as self-defence and Hidaka was 'strongly urged' to see a psychiatrist as soon as he got released from the hospital." The redhead sighed inside and took a look at the photos. 

Kases body was a mess and there was blood everywhere. Actually Ken's former friend, maybe lover, looked alot like the cat he had found in the brunette's bedroom. The last of the five pictures had been taken before Ken had been moved. 

Ran's eyes widened as he saw his client lying on his stomach covered in both his and Kase's blood. The left side of the brunette's face showed and even that part of him was spotten with blood. No wonder Ken had reacted so strongly to the mutilated cat.

"Kami-sama!" Yoji exclaimed when he took a peek over Ran's shoulder.

"Is that all?" the redhead asked Omi and put away the repulsive pictures.

"Well almost. The cops started digging in the scandal concerning his career. Kase set him up Ran-kun. The evidence against Hidaka were false and his named was eventually cleared. But so far he hasn't returned to soccer even though he has a contract with the J-league."

"From what Ken's manager told me he's been too busy drinking and sleeping around to get anything done," Ran muttered coldly. "He's gained a few pounds and he's addicted to morphine, I'm guessing as a result of the stabbing." Yoji gave him a look and shook his head.

"I still don't understand how you can put your life on the line to protect someone you seem to dislike so obviously," the lanky blonde said and set his jade eyes on the silent redhead.

"I get paid to be Ken's bodyguard Kudou. If I like or dislike him has nothing to do with it," Ran answered with his monotone voice completely emotionless.

"Judging by these pictures I'd say you aren't too sure what you feel," Yoji snickered and pointed to the last photo Ken's harasser had sent. Ran ignored the comment but inside he winced. The lanky blonde was right.

"So how come we haven't heard anything about this before?" he asked instead.

"You mean about Kase and Hidaka?" Ran nodded. "This was about two years ago Ran-kun. You do remember what we were doing two years ago, ne?" the petit blonde mumbled. _Like I could ever forget,_ the redhead sighed inside.

"Aa."

"Okay, so do we have any suspects here or what?" Yoji asked and nervously fiddled with his cigarettes.

"I thought it was Kase," Ran admitted and frowned slightly. "I don't really understand why this person turned so quickly to me though. Ken is his main target that much is obvious but why involve me?"

"Maybe he feels you're standing in his way?" Yoji suggested and placed a smoke between his lips. "I'm not gonna light it," he added when he saw the disliking look on the redhead's face.

"That is a possibility," Omi agreed.

"I suppose so. When can you sweep the apartment Omi?"

"I could probably have the equipment I need by tomorrow. Speaking of that… Isn't it a bit risky for us to sit here and talk if this place is bugged?"

"I'm willing to bet that the only place you'll find any bugs is in Ken's bedroom," the redhead answered and rose. "Call me when you have the things you need and Yoji, I trust you'll handle your part of this?" The lanky blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I am a PI Ran! I'll do anything as long as I get paid." The blondes stood up and Omi gathered the black letters to take with him.

"Where's Hidaka now?"

"In the guestroom, I gave him something to sleep on," Ran answered and nodded towards the room where Ken was.

"Does he know about us?" The redhead shook his head.

"I don't think we need to…" His words were drowned out by a loud sharp bang. Ran swirled around and stormed towards the guestroom. The door stood ajar so he pushed it opened and carefully looked inside. All he could see of Ken was a mop of brown hair and a puddle of something dark underneath it. 

Ran closed his eyes. It looked like Ken had been shot in the head. Trembling he approached the bed and pulled down the covers. It was a dummy with a nice sized bullethole in its head. 

"Ken?" the redhead called out and looked around the room. His amethyst eyes landed on a slumped form on the other side of the room.

"Is he alright?" Omi asked and the two blondes came in. Ran hurried up to his client and checked his pulse. Ken was still asleep and he seemed to be okay.

"He's alright," the redhead answered and picked up Ken. A black envelope fell to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

With Ken placed on the couch in the living-room Ran took the envelope from Omi and frowned. How the hell did that damn, whoever it was, manage to get in and out of the apartment so easily?

"I don't think you should stay here," Omi said and put a blanket over the sleeping brunette.

"Neither do I but I don't want to go outside in the middle of the night," Ran muttered and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out the photo and hissed. Just like the others it was a polaroid and it was of Ran, Omi and Yoji, taken when the two blondes entered the apartment not even an hour ago.

"How the hell did he manage to take that one without us knowing?" Yoji asked with anger and snatched the photo from Ran.

"It's taken from the guestroom," the redhead said flatly and took it back. He flipped it over and snarled when he read the warning.

__

"Shame, shame on you  
Bad Kitten, what did you do  
Calling for help wasn't part of the deal  
It's time I show you that my threats are real  
Be careful of breaking the rules  
Call off the two blonde fools  
Do as you're told or you'll pay  
Ken'll suffer more if you don't obey"

"I really don't like this Ran!" Yoji said firmly after having read it over the redhead's shoulder.

"What's there to like about it?" Ran muttered coldly and handed Omi the picture.

"Hang on a second," the small blonde frowned and studied the photo carefully. "Yoji stay with Hidaka." Omi pulled Ran's sleeve and headed for the hall.

"What is it?"

"Look," Omi said and pointed to the photo. There was a reflection in the mirror just beside the frontdoor. "I can't make out exactly what or who it is but I can use my computer and see if I can't make it sharper. But there's something else too." They both stopped infront of the mirror. "There." The petit blonde pointed just above it. 

There was something written there in pale yellow paint. It was hard to say how long it had been there since the pale color made it hard to see and it was written so high up that nobody of average height would look there. Ran turned on the lights and they both read it.

__

"Omae wo korosu"

It was definitely a threat but unlike the others it was written in kanji. Ran shuddered. And who was it aimed at? Him or the brunette? This was really, really starting to get unpleasent now.

TBC?

Damn! That person is scary! *shudders* Oh and I put a clue in there *hehe* Did you catch it??

You wanna know what omae wo korosu means??? I'll tell you in the next chapter if you don't already know *hehe* 

Ah I almost forgot! Watch out for a change in the rating!! This will be moved to the NC-17 section with the next chapter! Ja/Atsureki


	7. Chapter 6 Purple Passion

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! 

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, Lemon, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 6. Purple Passion

Ran paced back and forth in the living-room. There were two things on his mind at the moment. The first one was the message on the wall. Omae wo korosu, I'll kill you. It was the first real threat of death they had received and Ran had no way of knowing who it was aimed at. Him or Ken? 

He had also been warned about having Omi and Yoji help him but he refused to tell them to stop. If it was the last thing he'd ever do alive he was going to catch the bastard who threatened Ken's life! That thought brought him to the second thing that filled his head. The brunette. He wanted Ken and he wanted him badly. Oh he had tried to supress it, ignore it even denied it but still his body ached after the well-built soccer-player's. 

It wasn't love, at least not yet, it was just lust and need. Well actually it was a little more than that but that was all Ran was willing to admit to at the moment. The brunette enticed him to no extend and it was making him frustrated and careless. If he didn't get a chance to touch and taste Ken soon he'd go nuts. 

Growling Ran mentally slapped himself. It could cost him greatly if he submitted to his sexual desires but dammit his body refused to give him any rest. Angry, annoyed and filled with supressed needs the redhead sank down in one of the armchairs. 

He couldn't be sure that Ken swung that way but he would found out, he had to. A small part of Ran prayed that the brunette was straight as a board since that would give him a good enough excuse not to go any further. Exhausted by emotions he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken woke up with his head heavy and his eyes dim. He felt like he had been run over by a truck. Groaning he pushed away the blanket and sat up. Instead of his bedroom he found the living-room. Confused he looked around. Ran was sleeping in one of the two armchairs. 

Ken frowned slightly. So his bodyguard did sleep every now and then. Quietly he got up and swayed for a while before he managed to catch his balance. Asleep the redhead looked so different than he did awake. His face wasn't hard and bland instead he just looked even more beautiful. 

Ken sighed. He was attracted to, lusted after, the silent man that protected him and he didn't know what to do about it. Quietly he approached Ran and studied his face. He was just so beautiful. With another sigh Ken left the living-room and headed for the kitchen. He was thirsty and his stomach was shouting for food. 

Slowly he opened the refrigerator and scanned the content. Not much in there as usual, at least nothing he was interested in. He closed the door and pouted. This meant he would have to go out and buy food and he hated that! He always came home with only half the things he needed and a load of junk he didn't need. Besides, he couldn't go out without Ran and he didn't want to wake up the sleeping bodyguard just yet. 

Ken poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down. When he was done he put the glass in the sink and stretched. His back was giving him problems again, but then when didn't it? Growling to himself he headed for the bathroom to do something about it. 

When he passed the large mirror in the hall he froze. There was a reflection in it and it wasn't his. A tall figure dressed all in black stood in the doorway of his bedroom. With a scream Ken swirled around and ran into the living-room where he more or less threw himself on Ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Something heavy landed on him and almost knocked the wind out of him. Ran bolted and pushed away whatever it was. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shocked amethyst eyes met brown and narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ran demanded to know and scowled at Ken.

"H.. he's in here," the brunette stammered and pointed to the hall.

"He who?"

"The, the nut!" At that Ran hurried into the hall and looked around. No sign of anyone there. Carefully he checked the guestroom and Ken's bedroom. Both empty.

"There's no one here," the redhead stated flaty and returned to his client.

"Well he was there! I saw him in the mirror! He was dressed all in black just like the person who stabbed me in the park," Ken insisted and rose from the floor. Ran cursed inside. That damn freak was walking in and out of the apartment like he owned it!

"He was here last night," Ran muttered and sat down.

"You mean again?!" The redhead nodded. 

"After you fell asleep he came back. He pulled you out of bed, placed a dummy there and shot it through its head," the redhead explained and shuddered at the fear and panic in Ken's eyes. "You didn't hear it because of the sleeping pills I gave you." The brunette's eyes filled up with anger instead.

"You drugged me? Aren't you suppose to protect me?" Ran bit his lip at that. That was the exact same question he had asked himself over and over again. "He's walking all over the place!"

"Does anyone else have a key to your apartment?" The brunette shook his head.

"But then you didn't seem to need a key to get in here," Ken commented.

"That's because the door wasn't locked."

"It was too! I locked it before I showered," Ken objected and glared.

"Yes you did, but I was already here when you got back," Ran answered blandly.

"So you just stood there and watched me get undressed without saying a word?" the brunette snarled and came closer, eyes burning with anger. Ran decided not to answer that. The truth was that he had been so taken by the view of his naked and sweaty client that he hadn't been able to open his mouth. Ken stalked towards him until they were almost touching. "You sure seem to like watching me when I'm naked." 

The brunette suddenly smiled and before Ran could react soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes drifted close and his senses spun with the taste of Ken's lips. The kiss deepened slightly and Ran couldn't keep himself from sliding an arm around the brunette's slender waist. His tongue darted out and was welcomed into Ken's warm, soft mouth. 

Moaning quietly Ran explored the velvety cavity while the brunette's strong hands roamed over his back. Never in his life had he tasted something so sweet and wanted so much more. Things in his life had a tendensy to move like a runaway horse and this was not an exception. 

Ran pulled aggressively at Ken's shirt and was greeted with the satisfying sound of buttons falling to the floor before the iteam was gone and forgotten. The brunette's skin was warm, smooth and soft under his hands, at least until he ran them over Ken's lower back. Two scars flawed the perfect skin but Ran didn't care. 

Ken broke the kiss for a moment to remove the redhead's sweater and then returned to his lips. In many ways the brunette had seemed completely innocent but he obviously wasn't. His hands and mouth knew what they wanted and they were going after it. 

Ran gasped softly when Ken pressed himself closer, causing friction that almost drove the redhead insane with longing. Not that the tall bodyguard objected, he was already busy with a small war against the brunette's sweatpants and he wasn't losing. Ken's mouth left his and moved over his neck, ear with kisses and soft nibbles. A sunkissed hand found the belt in Ran's jeans and pulled impatiently at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken didn't think, he just acted. He hadn't been close to anyone in over two years. Sure he had slept with more women than he cared to remember but he had never been close to them, had never really wanted them. But Ran was a whole different matter. His body was screaming for the feeling of a strong male body that could fulfill the need it had been denied for so long. 

Moaning hoarsly Ken finally got the belt lose and dropped it on the floor before his fingers started working on the buttons. Ran had already managed to push down his sweatpants and Ken was falling behind. With a low growl he got the button to cave in and the zipper soon followed. At last naked bodies touched.

"I want you Ran, now," Ken mumbled and ran his hands over the bodyguard's strong chest. The only answer he got was hands that pushed him towards the couch. Willingly he sank down on it and pulled the redhead with him. Ran's body covered his and lips found lips again. 

The kiss was almost brutal with need and want but it didn't matter at that moment. Bodies separated slightly and slender fingers brushed over the inside of Ken's thigh. Instinctivly the brunette spread his legs to give Ran access. 

The redhead moved further up and found what he sought between firm buttocks. A sharp moan escaped from Ken as one slender digit worked its way inside. The kiss broke and amethyst eyes filled with passion and lust bore into brown.

"I need something to…" Ran grated out. Ken didn't care about lubrication right then but the redhead would probably insist so he reached out to the small sidetable beside the couch where he knew he'd find a bottle of lotion. The bottle was shoved against Ran's chest with force and he took it. 

Swiftly he coated his fingers and slid two of them back inside the brunette's willing body. Ken's body almost snapped in two at the sensation and he let out a husky whimper that begged for more. The redhead complied and began preparing the muscular soccer-player. Fingers stretched him carefully and another digit joined the two others. Ken had had enough of teasing, he wanted more. 

Growling in the back of his throat the brunette shifted to let Ran now that he wasn't happy with what he was doing. The redhead understood the message and removed his hand. Kneeling between shivering thighs he coated himself and leaned forward. Ken felt the tip of Ran's erection pressing against his entrance and moved against it almost desperate to feel the red haired bodyguard inside of him. 

With much more care than Ken had expected Ran began to enter him. The feeling of being filled completely caused the brunette to gasp for air. Pain shot through him but he didn't care, even welcomed it. Finally the redhead was fully buried inside of him and for a moment all movements stopped. 

Normally Ken would have been thankful for the chance to adjust but right then he'd rather do without. He wanted pleasure but he also wanted, needed, pain because it would confirm that he was alive, that he could feel. Ran seemed to be able to sense his need and pulled out sightly before thrusting back inside. 

The pain wasn't unbearable and besides, Ken was used to pain. Ran's thrusts picked up pace quickly and he shifted slightly in search of the spot that would bring the brunette maximum pleasure. A low cry confirmed that he had found it. 

Ken's mind raced with feelings. He needed this so badly and would forever be grateful that Ran was giving it to him. The redhead's hand found Ken's erection and started stroking him in time with each thrust. He wanted it to last forever but the brunette knew that that wasn't going to happen. His body had too much need locked up inside. 

With a hoarse scream Ken released and felt how his whole body convulsed in orgasm. Moments later the redhead almost choked out a suffocated cry and spilled his seed inside Ken's body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran gasped for air as he more or less collapsed ontop of Ken. His skin was damp with sweat and his breathing rapid and hoarse. Unwillingly he withdrew from the warm body and rested on his knees. It was at that moment his brain decided to catch up. He had just fucked his client. 

The crude word tasted bitter but that was what he had done. It might have been easier to take in if it has been gentle love-making but that wasn't the case and the redhead knew it. He lifted his face to look at Ken. Brown eyes filled with an emotionless shadow met amethyst. The brunette sat up and winced in pain. 

For a moment Ran's inside screamed. Had he hurt Ken? No, the slightly shorter man was rubbing the part of his back where the scars were. Without a word Ken rose from the couch and crossed the living-room still completely naked. Moments later the redhead could hear the sound of running water.

~TBC~

*fans herself* Hrm well um eh… Well that wasn't the gentle loving lemons I usually write but then the situation called for a more um hard one. I don't usually use crude word like fuck but um that's what they were doing ne? Trust me this wasn't for my sick pleasure *laffs* The story called for them to get it on. Anyways did it suck a lot? *wonders if she should be using the word suck when she's talking about lemons* Let me know 'kay? Ja/Atsureki


	8. Chapter 7 White Eyes

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine! But the crappy rhymes are!!! *waves owner flag*

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 7. White Eyes

Ken let the warm water soak his hair and leaned against the wall. He was known to be hot-headed which meant that sometimes he rushed into things without thinking about the consequences. What had just happened in the living-room was one of those times. 

Sighing deeply the brunette closed his eyes. Things were going to get awkward now he knew it and he didn't want them to. The first few moments after having sex with someone for the first time usually determend what was going to happen next and he had just walked away without a word. Some part of him had just wanted to get away before Ran had had a chance to reject him. 

Ken sighed again. He didn't want it to be something that happened just once and it most certainly hadn't been a mistake, at least not on his part. The redhead made him feel safe, something he hadn't felt for so long. But falling into sex did not exactly qualify as a good start to a relationship and besides, who had ever said that Ran wanted that? Maybe it was a mistake after all? 

With a low whimper Ken sank down on the floor and started crying. He just wanted a way out, a chance to forget his past and everything else that constantly fucked up his life. He wanted to be loved. Once he had thought he really was truely loved but Kase had wrecked that image, run over Ken's heart like a damn bulldozer. 

The brunette wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. Who was he to ask for love anyway? He didn't deserve to be loved, to be happy. His hands were stained in blood and he couldn't even remember the action that had soaked them in the red liquid of life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran stiffly sat on the couch and twisted his hands. He had pulled on his clothes again but other than that he hadn't really moved. The whole room still smelled of sex and he was lost in thoughts. Where would things go from there? He didn't know and it wasn't really up to him, was it? 

Ken hadn't expressed any desire to start a relationship and neither had the redhead for that matter. They had shared a moment of lust and sex, nothing more, nothing less. And Ken's manager had told him about the countless women the brunette picked up at bars. 

Did that mean that Ran was just another name on the list? No, he didn't think so. Ken had been sober and the redhead wasn't someone he would never meet again. So what was it then? An easy fuck to distract the brunette from his fears? Ran winced at that. He wanted more and that included more than just another chance to be inside of Ken.

"Kuso!" he cursed quietly to himself. He should have stopped the brunette but he hadn't wanted to, probably wouldn't have been able to even if he had wanted to. Sighing deeply he rose from the couch and started pacing. 

__

What do I do now? Ran asked himself. The only thing he could do was play along. If Ken wanted to act like nothing had happened he would do the same. With little effort he let his cold bland mask slide into place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken jogged down the street with long relaxed strides. He knew Ran was somewhere behind him but he didn't really care, at least he tried not to. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had fallen into sex earlier that day. The redhead was colder than ever and Ken didn't know what to say. 

Huffing to himself he turned around a corner headed back home again. It was Sunday so the streets were almost empty, most people were at home but the brunette would rather be anywhere else than home. The shear sight of his living-room made him feel horrible, not because of what had happened there but because he wanted it again. Sighing deeply Ken stopped outside his building and stretched. 

In the corner of his eyes he saw Ran scanning the area with that bland look on his face. Without bothering to tell the redhead he walked inside. He checked the mailbox, even though he knew he wouldn't find anything there, while he threw glances over his shoulder to see if Fujimiya followed. 

His eyes caught something black in the dark box. It was another one of those damn envelopes but this one hadn't gone through the mail, there was no stamp on it. Shakingly he picked it up and stared at it.

"But it's not Saturday," he sighed rubbed his sweaty face.

"Another one?" Ran's deep bland voice asked. Ken just shoved the envelope in his bodyguard's hands and left. The stairs seemed to be never-ending as he dragged himself up. When he finally reached his floor his gaze landed on the door. 

Drawn on it with white paint were two eyes, staring at him like they were real. With a low whimper the brunette sank down on the cold floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran frowned at the envelope and hurried after his client. Ken's harasser was picking up the pace and that was not a good thing. It was never a good thing when psycho's changed their patterns. When he reached the third floor he found Ken sitting on the floor, crying. 

Confused Ran looked around and frowned deeply when he saw the door. Two big completely white eyes stared at him. The redhead put away the letter and kneeled beside his client.

"Ken?" he asked as softly as he could.

"You might as well leave," the brunette sobbed. "It doesn't matter what you do, he's gonna kill me anyways."

"We'll see about that!" Ran stated harshly and dragged Ken to his feet. "Let's go inside." The brunette didn't help but then he didn't struggle either as Ran more or less carried him inside the apartment. They were greeted with a pair of shocked blue eyes.

"Ran-kun?" The redhead frowned at Omi.

"What are you still doing here?" The petit blonde looked at Ken and then back at Ran.

"Um well I think we need to talk."

"Who's the kid?" Ken muttered and scowled.

"He's a friend," Ran answered calmly.

"Great so now you let anyone into my place?" the brunette snorted and pushed himself away from the redhead. "By all means invite all your friends! It's not like I fucking live here or anything!"

"Hidaka!" Ran's hard and cold voice stopped Ken. "He's a PI, I've asked him to sweep the apartment for bugs."

"I'm sorry Hidaka-san," Omi said carefully and set his huge blue eyes on Ken. "I didn't mean to interfere with your privacy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken stared at the little blonde and couldn't help but to smile a little. That kid wasn't the reason he was upset and it was wrong to take it out on him.

"It's okay. Please call me Ken," the brunette said and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ken-san, I'm Omi," the blonde smiled and shook hands with him. "I've found out how your hm harasser manages to move in and out of your apartment so easily. The brunette glanced at Ran who had his hard eyes set on the blonde kid.

"Omi do you have a camera with you?"

"Hai?"

"I need you to take a photo of the front door," Ran muttered and lead Omi to the painting on the outside.

"I don't like this at all Ran-kun," the small blonde frowned and took a few pictures. "We still have no clues of who this person is."

"I know," the redhead growled and they came back inside. "Is Yoji still out there?"

"I talked to him 15 minutes ago or so, he wants to talk to you too."

"Okay, let's get him up here then." Ken stared in confusion. Who was Yoji and what were they doing there? Ran had said Omi was a PI but he barely looked old enough to be out of school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran gritted his teeth. The mess was just snowballing out of proportion right before his eyes. He glanced at Ken and sighed. The brunette looked beaten and very unhappy, much like Ran felt inside. How was he suppose to protect Ken correctly when he had so many feelings towards him? Was it love? Lust? 

Ran growling inside. He was confused and he hated being confused just as he hated everything at the moment. Since they were waiting for Yoji to show up the redhead pulled out the black envelope and opened it.

"You got another one?" Omi asked quietly.

"Aa," Ran answered callously and pulled out the photo. Cursing loudly the redhead stared at it. It had been taken while he and Ken had sex on the couch. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he chanted in his head. This was going to be so great to show Omi and Yoji. Angry and a bit embarrassed Ran looked at the writing underneath the picture.

__

"His hair is red, your memories are blue  
Run Kenken, run, I'm coming for you"

The redhead gritted his teeth again. This person seriously had way too much sparetime on his hands. With a defeated sigh he looked on the backside of the photo.

__

"So you haven't stopped fucking around  
For you love is nowhere to be found  
Now get rid off that bodyguard of yours  
If you don't, I'll remove him by force!  
Hear a whisper from the past  
You can't run away, you're not that fast  
You have a debt that won't go away  
Trust me Kenken I'm gonna make you pay"

Why ask Ken to run if his harasser was so sure the brunette couldn't escape? It didn't make any sense but then again neither did any of the other stuff they had gotten. It sure looked like the Omae wo korosu-threat (I will kill you-threat) had been aimed at him rather than at Ken. A tanned hand took the picture from him.

"Ken I don't think…" Hard brown eyes interrupted Ran.

"I told you he was here, didn't I?!" Ken snapped and threw the picture on the table after having read the message. Omi frowned and picked it up. His cheeks went crimson as he stared at the photo. _Great,_ Ran muttered inside, _there went the last shred of innocence Omi had left._

"You might want to lock the door next time." The redhead glanced over his shoulder at Yoji.

"Omi said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yoji," the lanky blonde said to Ken who just glared at him.

"Like I give a fuck!" the brunette snarled and left the living-room.

"Um what's wrong with him?" Ran leaned back and closed his eyes. _I'm what's wrong with him,_ he sighed to himself. A low whistle informed him that the taller blonde had seen the photo. "Woa you work fast Fujimiya."

"Shut up Yoji!" Ran snapped and set his cold eyes at the tall man.

"Ran-kun was right, the only place where I found bugs were in Ken-san's bedroom," Omi interrupted his two friends. "But that's not all I found in there."

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked and frowned.

"Come with me." Ran and Yoji followed the petit blonde into Ken's bedroom and were joined by a very kranky brunette.

"Why are you all staring at my bedroom?" Ken asked and scowled at the three men as he made sure not to look at the blood that still painted the walls in red.

"You didn't know about this did you?" Omi asked as he pointed to a heavy-looking bookcase.

"Know about this? What this? That bookcase is bolted to the wall, it came with the apartment," Ken frowned with annoyance.

"It's not bolted to the wall," Omi objected and stuck his hand between two of the shelves. A very, very low click was heard and then the little blonde swung the bookcase open as if it was a door.

"Damn!" Ran glared at Yoji and shook his head.

"So that's how he moves in and out," he muttered. "Where does it lead?"

"To the apartment next door," Omi answered and stepped behind the bookcase. "These two apartments were connected at some time and this is where the door used to be."

"How did you find it?" Ran asked and looked at the hole in the wall. Omi came back into view and pointed at the carpet where a trail of blood lead up to the bookcase.

"It just vanished so I started checking more carefully." They all entered the neighbouring apartment. The place was empty and dark.

"That psycho has been my neighbour," Ken sighed and leaned against the wall.

"If you check the angle from where the picture of Ran-kun standing beside Ken-san's bed was taken you'll see that it was from here." The redhead rubbed his temples.

"Okay so we need to find out who's renting this apartment."

"I think I know," Yoji muttered. "I have only seen one person walking in and out from this building that it can be."

"Let me guess," Ken said quietly. "A tall man all dressed in black, not showing his face."

"Hai, eh how did you know that?"

"Because I've been trying to tell my damn bodyguard that that's who he is!" Ken exclaimed and walked back into his own apartment. Ran winced at that.

"Why is he so pissy?" the lanky blonde wondered and lit a smoke.

"Shut up Kudou! And don't smoke in here!" Ran spat out and went after his client.

~TBC~

One mystery solved ne? Um I don't have much to say about this chapter… I'm working on the next so stay tuned. Ja/Atsureki


	9. Chapter 8 Ivory Protection

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, Lemon, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 8. Ivory Protection

Ken sank down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and shuddered. His tormenter had been walking in and out of his apartment for God knew how long. It was just too much to take. Shaking badly the brunette picked up the little bag that waited for him. He needed a shot of morphine before his back exploded. Quickly he filled a syringe and started tapping away the air in it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ken looked up and glared at the lanky blonde Ran had called Yoji.

"Piss off!" he snorted and rose from the chair. Not really caring who saw his addiction the brunette pulled up his shirt and drove the needle into his back. It hurt, it always hurt, but at that moment it was welcomed as long as it wasn't the normal type of pain coming from his damaged muscle or his memories. When he was done he fell back down on the chair again.

"Leave him alone Kudou!" a deep smooth voice said harshly.

"Fine, fine. Listen I suggest you two find another place to stay at, it's obviously not safe here," Yoji muttered.

"Hn." Ken glared at his bodyguard but inside he just wanted to have those slender ivory arms wrapped around him, protecting him. He felt so unsafe and he was seriously scared.

"Why don't you and Kenken bunk at your place tonight?" Three pairs of eyes stared as the brunette shot up from the chair with a unreadable look on his now pale face.

"Don't ever, EVER call me that!" Ken screamed with his eyes shining with tears. "Don't, call me… that," he sobbed and ran past the three shocked men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What did I say?" Yoji asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure," Ran frowned before he left the kitchen. Why had the brunette reacted like that? He found Ken in the hall tightly hugging himself as he cried. "Ken?" He got no answer but he could hear the brunette mumbling to himself.

"Please don't call me that. Don't call me that." Confused and concerned about his client's acting Ran stepped closer.

"Ken?" he asked again.

"I don't want him to call me that," the brunette sobbed and rocked back and forth.

"Call you what? Kenken?" Pained brown eyes stared at him. So it was the nickname? But why did Ken react so badly to it? Ran didn't understand but it was obvious that that nickname held some sort of meaning.

"He used to call me that, always that," the brunette mumbled. "It was the last word I heard him say. Always that. Always Kenken."

"Who called you that?" Ran asked softly and wiped away some of the tears that poured down Ken's cheeks.

"Kase. Nobody called me that but him. Kase and Kenken, Kenken and Kase," the slightly shorter man croaked out. Ran didn't know what to say. "I'll wait for you in hell, Kenken. That was the last thing he said before I... I…"

"Before you killed him?" the redhead asked carefully and was again facing painfilled brown eyes.

"No… I… I don't know. I can't remember." Ran reached out his hand and pulled the brunette close to him. With a whimper Ken pressed himself against the redhead. "They said… said that I… I stabbed him… but I don't remember."

"Sch," Ran almost whispered. He couldn't be sure but the redhead had a hunch that Ken hadn't killed Kase at all. The hunch insisted that the one who had slaughtered Kase was the same person who now was after Ken. Ran frowned to himself as he wrapped his ivory arms protectivly around the brunette's shaking form. 

It was based on three things. 

1. Ken didn't seem like a person who would stab someone 26 times. 

2. Ken had been badly wounded, almost bleeding to death. How had he had the strength and stamina to stab someone so many times? 

3. In the police report that Omi had given him it had said that they hadn't found Ken's on the knife. And besides, the cat they had found on Ken's bed had looked a lot like Kase's body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran's apartment was clean, tidy and everything was meticulously placed where it belonged. To Ken it was obvious that the redhead was neurotic when it came to tidyness, he himself dropped everything where he was standing at the moment he decided the thing he held no longer was needed. The brunette was a messy person and the sterile apartment that belonged to Ran made him feel uncomfortable.

"Have a seat," Ran said and pointed to a white couch that didn't look like anyone had ever used it. Ken looked down at the dirty sweatpants he was still wearing.

"Um, I need a shower," he mumbled. Since his run he hadn't had a chance to get clean and he was smelling of dried in sweat.

"The bathroom is to your left," the redhead answered blandly. For a moment Ken wanted to ask the silent bodyguard to join him but he caught himself before the question escaped. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted Ran again. 

Sighing to himself the brunette went to the bathroom and stripped. He was going to have to get a grip on his need, lust, passion or whatever the hell it was he felt towards Fujimiya.

"Stop thinking about him!" he ordered himself harshly. _But you can't Ken. You need him too much. You want him to hurt you, don't you?_ the annoying voice in his head mumbled. "Hurt me?" Ken asked and winced. 

__

Yes. You want him to hurt you, cause you physical pain. You want Ran to cause you pain so you can forget about the hurt you carry inside. White teeth sank into a lip. That was true, Ken couldn't deny it but he didn't want Ran to know that. 

It would be unfair of him to use the redhead like he wanted to and it would be wrong. His bodyguard might be cold, hard and in some ways mean but Ken was sure he would never hurt anyone when sex was involved. Cursing to himself he dropped his clothes on the floor.

"You might need some…" the deep smooth voice silenced quickly and the brunette turned around. Amethyst eyes stared at his naked body once again.

"Towels?" Ken suggested and couldn't help but smile. Ran's face went from slightly shocked to ice cold in an instant.

"Aa," the redhead answered, put the towels down and faced away from him.

"Ran?" Ken asked and frowned in confusion.

"Aa." What the brunette really wanted was to plead to the silent bodyguard to please just hold him, take him, do anything to him as long as they touched but that was probably not a wise idea.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Those words made Ran turned around again.

"You're sorry?" he asked callously with one fine red eyebrow raised.

"I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that, I just… just… needed you… I guess," Ken studdered feeling pretty damn idiotic. For a moment the bland mask slipped and Ran looked confused.

"Hn." Those stupid answers still pissed the brunette off to no end. Was the subject so boring, unimportant, that the redhead couldn't even be bothered with using real words?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran could tell that the brunette was getting annoyed by his short answers but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well blurt out that if Ken needed him again he'd be more than willing to repeat what they had been doing that morning. Mentally slapping himself the redhead straightened up. It was torture to stand there and see Ken naked without being allowed to touch him.

"It's a good thing Moroshima doesn't pay you by the word!" the brunette spat out and frowned. His client was angry with him but all Ran could see was how beautiful Ken was when he was enraged. Those chocolate eyes seemed to be on fire and his skin blushed slightly from the emotions. 

With two long strides the redhead grabbed a hold of strong shoulders and covered Ken's mouth with his. If his actions surprised his client he sure didn't show it. Just like that morning the kiss was almost brutal in its force as Ken thrusted his tongue inside Ran's mouth. 

The redhead moaned softly into it but made no attempt to slow down his lover. Strong fingers tore at his clothes and he didn't stop them either. It only took the brunette a moment to get Ran naked and when he was done he pushed the taller man down on the toilet-seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken was in a frenzy, he couldn't think, reason or stop himself. He wanted to feel Ran inside of him fast. Growling under his breath the brunette sat down in his bodyguards lap and claimed his kiss-swollen lips again. Things were moving too fast but he didn't care, couldn't find an excuse not to pushed them to move even faster. 

With one hand on Ran's shoulder he lifted himself up slightly, fumbled for a brief moment before he had a firm grip on the redhead's erection and then impaled himself on it. The pain caused him to cry out but he welcomed it with open arms. All the hurt he held inside vanished as the new pain took over, washing him from his blood-stained past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran's eyes were wide in shock and disbelife as Ken slammed himself down on him. A scream of pain echoed through the bathroom and tears fell unchecked from the brunette's eyes. The redhead couldn't move at first. This wasn't what he wanted at all. 

He wasn't the one hurting Ken, Ken was inflicting it on himself but that didn't mean Ran was going to allow it. His hands shot out and grabbed the tanned arms that held onto his shoulders.

"NO!" he said harshly with his voice cracked from shock and, shamefully enough, pleasure. Brown eyes looked at him filled with tears, pain and need. "Not like this!" Ran almost spat out and tried to free himself from his client.

"Please." It was barely a whisper.

"No," Ran repeated and shook his head. "I don't want this." The tears ran faster down Ken's cheeks.

"You don't want me," the brunette sobbed and closed his eyes.

"Not like this no. You're hurting yourself." At that the brown eyes opened again.

"One pain takes away another," Ken mumbled and moved slightly, causing Ran to moan.

"Maybe for a brief moment," the redhead admitted unwillingly and tried to keep his client still. But his will-power was fading with each movement from the body he was buried inside. With his eyes locked with Ran's Ken lifted himself up slightly and sank back down again. 

He couldn't resist and he hated himself for it but the pleasure was just too much. The redhead cursed himself. He would allow it this once but only if Ken took it slow and stopped causing himself pain. Slowly the brunette set up the pace, rising and falling, in control of himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken submitted under the rules that Ran had stated. If he couldn't get pain he would settle for pleasure and he'd do it willingly. He had snapped out from the insane frenzy and his body once again obeyed him. When he started moving he did it slowly and gently. He was ashamed that he had tried to use Ran to relieve his pain but he needed him too much to let it go. 

Moans fell from his lips and mixed with the redhead's. The pace picked up and Ken felt slender fingers wrapp around his erection. Ran was gentle, caring and soothed him in a way none of his other lovers had been able to. Attacked by pleasure from two directions the brunette couldn't hang on. His body was already damp with sweat and the feeling in his stomach told him that he wouldn't last much longer. 

With a gasp he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips over Ran's. The redhead pulled him closer and deepened the kiss but it never became brutal like before and it never spun out of control. Ken's cry from climax was smothered by his bodyguard's mouth and moments after the brunette's did the same when Ran called out his name before he released.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran looked at the sleeping form in his bed and sighed. He had cleaned up and showered the brunette and then put him to bed. Thanks to his brutal actions earlier Ken was sore and moved stiffly. Ran sighed again. He wanted to hold the brunette in his arms, surround him with protection but he wasn't sure he was allowed to do that. 

Even if they had had sex twice they weren't intimate on a level where they could just lie and hold each other. That bothered him a whole lot more than he was willing to admit to. With a quiet huff he left Ken alone and went into the living-room. 

The doorbell rang. More focused on his brooding than on who it might be that came to see him in the middle of the night Ran padded over to the door. He opened it and looked at a tall figure dressed completely in black, face hidden underneath a hat.

"Omae wo korosu," the stranger growled. Ran moved at once but the other man was faster. Something shiny raced towards him and then his ears filled up with his own screams of pain.

~TBC~

Woa second lemon in this fic *wipes brow* Again this was needed due to the plot and I'm sorry it was so crude and brutal but… well Ken has problems with his past and from what I've learnt there are a lot of ppl that use one type of pain to take away another. But Ranners wouldn't allow it *huggles the redhead* Good assassin! 

Demo… What did that psycho do to poor Ran?!?! And who is the psycho??? O.o Guess you'll have to wait to find out *hehe* I'll say this much. One of my reviewers has the answer *nods* Who? I'm not gonna tell *snickers* I'm so damn evil! 

Oh and if you forgot, Omae wo korosu means I'll kill you *nods* Ja/Atsureki


	10. Chapter 9 Grey Sky

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, druguse, blood and stuff.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 9. Grey Sky

A scream woke up Ken with a start. Rubbing his sleepfilled eyes the brunette looked around. The bedroom was empty and it was quiet again but he was sure he had heard a scream.

"Ran?" he called out and waited for his bodyguard to appear. There was no answer, not a sound. Scared Ken got to his feet and winced in pain. He was terribly sore and stiff due to his rough actions earlier. Growling at his own stupidity the brunette slowly walked out from the bedroom and checked the hall. 

Swallowing he approached a form lying on the floor. His hand fumbled over the wall in search for the light-switch. Sighing with relief Ken found it and the place bathed in light. Something crimson was forming a puddle under a pale body. The sight brought back too many horrible memories. 

"RAN!" the brunette screamed in fear and rushed over to his bodyguard. The redhead was still alive but the knife that was firmly planted in his side didn't make any promises that he would stay that way. 

Shaking like a leaf in a storm Ken pulled Ran's head into his lap. His thoughts were a mess and he didn't know what to do. On a whim he stuck his hand into the right pocket of the redhead's slacks and pulled out his cellphone. _Who to call? Think Hidaka! Think!_ But he wasn't exactly clear enough to think. 

Panicking he just pushed a few buttons and managed to redial the last number Ran had called. Impatiently he waited for an answer.

"Moshimoshi, Omi desu," an energetic voice answered.

"OMI!" Ken cried out in relief. "Help me!"

"Who is this?" the small blonde asked in confusion.

"Ran… Help me!"

"Ken-san?"

"Omi help me, please, I think he's dying," Ken sobbed and hugged one of Ran's hands.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" the blonde asked with concern.

"Ran's been stabbed, he's bleeding all over the floor."

"Did you call an ambulance?" Ken gritted his teeth. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"No I…"

"Good! Don't!" Omi interrupted him. "You can't take Ran-kun to the hospital, do you understand me?"

"Why? He's bleeding badly for Christ's sake!" Why the hell was Omi telling him not to take Ran to the hospital? He could hear the blonde talking to someone else.

"Yoji is on his way over, he'll take care of it. Can you stop the bleeding?"

"No the knife… it's… it's still in him," the brunette studdered and tried not to look at all the blood.

"Okay, calm down Ken-san. Don't try to move him and don't touch the knife. It'll be okay. Yoji can handle it," Omi said. "Are you hurt too?"

"Me? No, I was asleep."

"Where is Ran-kun?"

"Just inside the door," Ken answered and looked up. He froze completely when he saw a black envelope that was wedge in the letter slit. "It was him."

"Him who?"

"He told me to get rid of Ran but I…" The brunette hugged Ran's hand tighter. "This is my fault."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A very grumpy looking doctor greeted Ken and Yoji at his house. The lanky blonde carried the bodyguard and had a grim expression on his face. During the ride there neither one of them had said a word.

"Put him on the table over there Balinese," the doctor growled and pulled on a pair of gloves. "He's lost a lot of blood ne?" Ken nodded since he didn't trust his voice. Why was that man calling Yoji Balinese?

"Can you fix him Doc?" Yoji muttered and searched his pockets for a smoke.

"Too early to tell yet. Dammit I thought I had seen the last of you kittens!" The brunette swayed. He was going to pass out if he stayed there. "You better take your friend outside while I take care of Abyssinian here." Nodding the lanky blonde lead Ken outside.

"You okay Ken?" he asked and took a drag from his cigarette.

"I… I… yes."

"Don't worry about Ran, he's been through worse. He's too stubborn to die," Yoji grinned but his eyes showed his concern.

"Why did he call you Balinese?" Ken asked desperatly wanting something else to think about.

"Ran will probably kill me for telling you but what the hell. We used to work for this guy who gave us code-names. I was Balinese, Ran was Abyssinian and Omi was called Bombay," the blonde answered with a shrug. "Takatori called us his kittens."

"Takatori?" Ken's eyes widened. That name was well-known and not in a good way.

"Yeah. We worked for that bastard for years before we managed to get out."

"He died about two years ago didn't he?" Ken asked and saw how Yoji stiffened.

"Um yes. Listen Ken… Our pasts have been under lock and keep for two years but I think you should know this much. Whoever it is that's after you has managed to dig up something or everything about us and that's dangerous. Ran, Omi and I are suppose to be dead. That's why you couldn't take Ran to the hospital."

"I don't understand," Ken admitted and stared at the blonde man.

"I can't give you any details but let's just say that the three of us did a lot of things that the public can't be allowed to know about," Yoji said with his voice deadly serious. Ken was hot-headed, a bit clumsy but he wasn't stupid. The lanky blonde was talking about killing others that much he understood. That Ran had taken lives he could grasp and Yoji too but Omi?

"You're talking about killing people aren't you?" he asked with his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yes. We were his bodyguards and our job was to remove anyone who threatened Takatori's life. But in the end we had to fight for our own lives and Ran… Ran wasn't always like he is now. Takatori took his sister from him, put her in a coma." Ken sighed. He was no stranger to how cruel life could be.

"Ran killed Takatori," the brunette stated without a doubt in his voice.

"Yeah and it wasn't pretty. Aya-chan is still in a coma and no one knows if she'll ever wake up again. It's because of her he's a bodyguard, it's the only job that pays well enough," Yoji said and dropped his cigarette to the ground. "Would you mind if I asked you what the deal with that Kase-guy was?" It was Ken's turn to stiffen. He did not want to talk about that but somehow he felt like he owned the lanky blonde the truth.

"He was my best friend, we grew up together," Ken sighed and almost smiled at the happy memories of his childhood together with Kase. "When we got older we…" His voice trailed off.

"Kase and you were lovers, weren't you?" Yoji asked softly.

"I thought so," the brunette answered bitterly. "Turned out I was just too naïve and stupid to see what was really going on." Brown eyes met green. "Kase used me and I never had a clue until he told me. He hated me all his life, his only wish was that I was dead."

"So that's why he tried to kill you?" Ken nodded slowly.

"He wanted into the J-league so he used me to get there but he wasn't good enough so they kept on trying to kick him out but I forced them to keep him. I loved him, I would have done anything for him but it wasn't enough I guess." Yoji frowned deeply at that.

"There will always be people who are jealous of others and it will never matter how much you care for them or love them. In my opinion Kase was a sick fuck and whoever killed him did the world a favour," the blonde shrugged. "Don't dwell on the past Ken, it'll just kill you inside. Take that from one who knows."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was a very pale Ran that greeted Ken's eyes. His stomach was covered with bandages and his left arm was bruised by a needle. The doctor had said that the knife hadn't hit anything important and that the redhead was going to be just fine even though he had lost a lot of blood. 

Whoever it was that had stabbed Ran had either known exactly what he was doing or had been very sloppy. Ken sat down by the redhead's bed and pulled out the black envelope the psycho had left. He really didn't want to open it but he had to. 

Slowly he ripped the paper and pulled out yet another photo. Sighing deeply the brunette looked at it. It was taken as he and Ran went into the building where the redhead lived. Underneath it were two white eyes drawn and four words in english beside them.

__

"I'm still watching you"

Ken sighed again. It felt like he could move to the moon and that damn psycho would still track him down and torment him. Unwillingly he took a look at the other side of the picture. There was another rhyme written in black but the letters were smeared with blood. Ken didn't have to think, he knew that it was Ran's blood.

__

I told you to make him go away!  
You didn't listen now he has to pay  
Did you really think I was just a prank?  
Watch how my knife into your lover sank  
I could have killed him you know  
It would be the second one in a row  
Don't make me come after you  
You don't know who I am, want a clue?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was a grey day. No sun, no birds, no more summer. Ken had spent five days at Yoji's place before Ran's doctor had agreed to release the redhead. During all those days Ken hadn't talked to his bodyguard once. Omi and Yoji wouldn't let him leave the apartment and the brunette hadn't argued. 

Tapping his fingers on the table Ken looked around the lanky blonde's kitchen. He was so bored and if he wasn't allowed to go out for a run soon he'd go nuts. Annoyed the brunette glared at the small blonde who sat infront of him. Omi was tapping away at his laptop and didn't seem to notice the glares he got.

"Omi?" Blue eyes looked up and as usual a smile followed them.

"Hai Ken-san."

"Could you drop the -san? It sounds stupid," Ken muttered sourly. "I need to go out for a run."

"Sorry Ken-sa… Ken but it's not safe."

"I don't care! If I'm just going to sit here I'm gonna freak, I might as well give that sick bastard a chance to kill me instead," the brunette growled and rose. "I am going outside, you coming?" It wasn't like Omi could stop him after all.

"If I let you go alone Ran-kun will kill me," the small blonde whined and shut down his computer. "But we will stay close to Yoji-kun's apartment, right?"

"Right," Ken agreed and almost felt like skipping. His body wasn't used to sitting still so much anymore and it was aching for a good sweaty run. It was raining outside and the grey sky was depressing but Ken didn't care. He was finally outside again!

"You run a lot don't you Ken?" The brunette smiled at the younger man and nodded.

"Every day. I love running!" Omi wrinkled his nose at that.

"Just don't go too fast, okay? I'm not sure I can keep up with you."

"Don't worry Omi we'll take it slow," Ken promised and started jogging down the street slowly with the small blonde beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken stopped outside Yoji's building and started stretching his warm muscles. It took a while before the petit blonde joined him, panting and sweating like crazy.

"You'll feel great after you've showered and changed," the brunette promised and smiled brightly.

"You… you said… we… we'd take it… it slow," Omi panted. Ken actually felt a little bad about the pace he had set up. Unlike him the blonde wasn't use to running several miles even if it was done rather slowly.

"I'm sorry Omi-kun."

"Don't worry about it Ken…-kun," Omi smiled and stretched. "I'll be a little sore tomorrow though." Together they entered the building and took the elevator up. The small blonde unlocked the door and they both stepped over the pile of mail laying inside the door. Without thinking Ken picked it up and placed it on the kitchen-table.

"Why don't you shower first," he suggested and dried his sweaty forehead on his shirt.

"Thanks." Omi headed for the bathroom and Ken sank down on a chair. He was tired from the run and very hungry. Curiously he poked around among the letters. He should have known better, he knew it the second his brown gaze spotted the black envelope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"How the hell did he know where Ken was?" Yoji growled and shook the envelope in Ran's direction. The redhead and the blonde had just arrived from the doctor's place and Ran looked pale and tired.

"I don't know." Green eyes glared at amethyst.

"I don't like this Ran!" The red haired bodyguard didn't bother to say anything. He was in pain, he was tired and he had had enough of that damn psycho stalker. Carefully he glanced over at Ken. The brunette hadn't said a word to him since he came in and he still hadn't looked at him. 

Sighing to himself Ran took the letter from Yoji and opened it. As expected it contained a photo. Amethyst eyes narrowed as they ran over the picture. It had been taken as Ken stumbled out of his bedroom after having found the mutilated cat a week ago.

"What is it this time?" Omi asked quietly. Ran didn't answer. He read the message under the photo and then the rhyme on the back of it.

__

"You can't run from me…"

"No more games, no more fun  
It's time for you to run  
Run faster Kenken my sweet  
Pick up those stumbling feet  
Come baby take a little sip  
Taste the bitter almond on my lip"

The photo traveled between the four men and finally was placed on the table.

"He's changing his patterns again."

"I don't think so Yoji-kun," Omi frowned. "At the beginning Ken-kun just got one envelope every Saturday, right?" The brunette nodded. "I don't think he ever intended on sending any more than those until Ran-kun showed up and started messing up his plans. On those photos the text was always 'You can't do something or other, but I can.'. I think this is the final one. He's telling Ken-kun that there's no point in running but he wants him to run anyway." Ran shifted his weight and let out a hiss of pain.

"I think Omi's right," he agreed and took another look at the rhyme. "Taste the bitter almond on my lip," he read out loud.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ken asked quietly and for a moment he met Ran's eyes. Those brown orbs were filled with something that the redhead couldn't understand completely. Despite the wound in his side, the threats on his and Ken's life Ran hadn't been able to stop himself from longing after the brunette. Only an idiot would have believe that the redhead wasn't falling for his client, and Ran was not an idiot. Sighing he pulled his attention back to the rhyme.

"I don't know." Ken sighed as well and poured himself some of the horrible energy-drink he always drank. He emptied the glass and leaned back in his chair. Ran could see that he was thinking about something, something unpleasent.

"He's gonna come after me next Saturday," Ken suddenly said.

"What?"

"How do you know that Ken-kun?" The brunette looked at Ran and then at Omi.

"He's been refering to Kase's death, he's been calling me Kenken, right?"

"So?" Ran asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Next Saturday it'll be exactly two years since I… since Kase died."

~TBC~

Before I say anything about this chapter I want to thank all the wonderful ppl who review this fic. You are all great *glomps*

And now… This chapter was rather long ne? For this fic I mean. Nevermind. Well looks like things are getting close to final hm? And what's gonna happen between Ranners and Kenken? Does Ken love Ran or what? Oh gawd I'm going insane *laffs happily* It's a good thing I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy it! *chuckles madly* 

Oh and I gave you all a clue to who the psycho is. *hehe* Did you get manage to pick it up? Ja/Atsureki


	11. Chapter 10 Brown Orbs

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 10. Brown Orbs

Ran frowned as he slowly paced his living-room. He had convinced Ken to stay at Yoji's place and he wasn't happy about it. It wasn't because he didn't trust the lanky blonde but the look in Ken's eyes when he told him to stay there had been… painful. 

The brunette blamed himself for Ran getting stabbed and it was not an easy task to tell him otherwise. With a careful sigh the redhead sat down. He was a bodyguard and as such it was his job to risk his life for his clients but Ken didn't see it that way. Besides that Ran wanted the soccer-player near him and that had nothing to do with him being a bodyguard. He was falling for his client, or had he perhaps already hit the ground? 

Ran sighed again. It was dangerous when a bodyguard cared too much, or not enough for that matter. His reputation said that he was strong, calm and collected but would he be that when Ken faced his stalker? No, he wouldn't. He'd be trembling, scared and he would do anything to get himself inbetween danger and the brunette. 

That was his job of course but what good would it do Ken if he got himself killed before the psycho was rendered? He just wanted those brown eyes to shine with happiness instead of the fear he had seen so many times. He wanted brown orbs to greet him in the morning. 

Ran frowned slightly. This was the exact reason why he shouldn't be Ken's bodyguard anymore. At the sound of his doorbell the redhead rose and went to see who it was. He was still annoyed that he had been so careless when his client's stalker had nailed him with that blasted knife so he made sure he knew who it was this time. A pair of grey eyes met his through the small gap he made when he opened the door.

"Good evening Fujimiya-san, I hope I'm not disturbing you," the man said with a soft voice that carried a strange accent.

"Good evening. And who might you be?" The stranger smiled slightly.

"My name is Ben, I'm a friend of Ken's." Ran remembered hearing about Ben from Moroshima so he opened the door completely to invite the man inside. "Thank you."

"Have a seat," the redhead suggested and showed Ken's friend into his living-room.

"Thank you." Ben sat down and Ran studied him. He was rather tall, calm grey eyes, ash-blonde hair and a body that gave away that he was an athlete.

"What can I do for you Ben-san?" the bodyguard asked quietly.

"It's just Ben. I wanted to talk to you about Ken, I'm worried about him." _That makes two of us,_ Ran sighed to himself. "He's been keeping me updated about the situation and I'm concerned Fujimiya-san."

"Hn."

"I don't mean to be rude but… Can you keep my friend protected? So far I'm not convinced," Ben said with his soft voice. Ran groaned. Why would anyone be convinced that he could protect Ken? So far he had done a pretty shitty job.

"Hidaka-san is unharmed, is he not?" the redhead asked coldly.

"So far yes but for how long? You've already been badly hurt once and I don't think Ken's safe with you anymore." Ran's eyes turned ice cold at that remark. It was one thing that he doubted himself but hearing it from someone else was a little too much for him to take.

"Trust me, I'll keep Hidaka-san safe! That is what Moroshima's paying me for." At that Ben laughed softly.

"Moroshima isn't the one paying for your services Fujimiya-san. Do you really think that he would pay so much money to protect a player that hasn't attended a match in two years?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the one who's been coughing up the cash here and I'm not getting what I want," Ben said with his soft voice slightly harder. "I want to end our contract."

"Fine," Ran answered blandly while his insides screamed in objection. "I trust you will find someone else to protect Hidaka-san?"

"Of course." Ben rose and walked out from the living-room. "I assume you won't be complicating Ken's life any further." It wasn't a question and the redhead didn't like it one bit.

"Complicate his life any further?" he asked coldly and bore his amethyst eyes into Ben's back.

"Fujimiya-san, Ken is a very… let's call it fragile… man. The past has been hard on him and I don't want to see that happening again. Sometimes Ken doesn't think before he acts, but I'm sure you already know that," the grey eyed man answered with a shred of sharpness. Ran frowned deeply. Had Ken told Ben about the two of them?

"Hn."

"I've known Ken for 10 years Fujimiya-san. I can tell that he's unhappy and I know it has something to do with you. I'm sorry if I come across you as rude but he's my closest friend and I'm deeply concerned about his state of mind. Don't play with him Fujimiya-san, he doesn't deserve it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken glared at the huge man who stood beside him. His new bodyguard was an asshole. Muttering to himself the brunette stepped forward to cross the street but was roughly pulled back.

"Easy Hidaka-san!" the bodyguard said gruffly. Oh how that pissed him off! He had barely noticed Ran but this man was all over him constantly.

"Hands off Nakata!" he spat out and walked away. He didn't understand why Ran suddenly had decided not to be his bodyguard anymore. The annoying voice in his head insisted that it was because the job had almost getting him killed. Ken sighed. He missed Ran, missed the security the silent redhead brought with him. _You're not a very good liar,_ the annoying voice snickered. _We both know why you miss him._ The brunette huffed at that.

"Ken?" He smiled and waved at Ben.

"What are you doing here Ben?" he asked his friend and smiled even wider.

"I just thought we'd have dinner together."

"I'd love that. Let me just check with my babysitter first." The last part was added with dislike. "Nakata?" His huge protector came up to him.

"Yes?"

"We're going to dinner with Ben here, is that a problem?" Ken asked with annoyance that clearly stated that he didn't give a shit about what Nakata thought.

"Not at all Hidaka-san."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I'm worried about you Ken," Ben said quietly as they waited for their food.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so quiet and I can see that you're unhappy." Ken looked at his oldest friend and sighed.

"The last weeks have been a little rough on me, that's all," he answered with one of his fake smiles.

"Don't give me that shit Ken! I've known you for too long to buy it. Speaking of nothing, I heard that you're coming back to the league on Thursday?" At that Ken smiled a real smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna play in the training match."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? I really don't think…"

"Ben!" Ken interrupted his friend and frowned. "I can't just stop living. So I have a psychotic stalker but I refuse to lock myself in my hotel-room!"

"I know but… I'm just concerned that something's going to happen to you," Ben sighed.

"I'll be fine and Nakata will be there to protect me. Besides, you'll be playing too, ne?" Ken smiled.

"True, true." A waiter interrupted their conversation and the two friends focused on eating instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran walked up to the door and frowned. If it had been that easy for him to find Ken what did that say about his protection? Shaking his head slightly he knocked on the door. He hadn't seen Ken for days and he missed the brunette. When he looked up he was facing a huge man with muscles that threatened to rip his suit apart.

"I'm here to see Hidaka-san," Ran muttered and glared.

"Hidaka-san doesn't want to see anyone," the huge man growled and slammed the door in his face. Amethyst eyes flared in anger. Again he knocked, this time hard enough to let anyone know that he was annoyed. The door opened again.

"I'm here to see Hidaka-san," the redhead repeated with his voice low and dangerous.

"Who is it Nakata?" Ran heard Ken yell from inside.

"A pest!" the huge man replied and blocked the whole doorway with his massive body.

"It's me Ran!"

"Nakata let him in," Ken sighed from behind the man.

"I have my orders!" Nakata huffed and refused to move. Ran had had enough. A quick move from him sent the over-sized man to the floor.

"He said let me in," the redhead growled.

"It's okay Nakata he's not dangerous," an amused voice said and Ran looked up. He stepped away from the fallen man and corrected his clothes. "Wait outside Nakata."

"But I…"

"Now! You're my bodyguard and I'm telling you to go outside!" Ken snarled and set his angry brown eyes at the man.

"Yes Hidaka-san." Nakata unwillingly walked pass Ran and closed the door.

"Sorry, he's an ass," Ken sighed and walked through the hall. The redhead followed his former client and frowned. Ken seemed unhappy, awkward. "Have a seat." Ran sank down on the couch but kept his eyes on the brunette.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Fine. Why are you here?" There was an accusing tone on that voice. The red haired bodyguard frowned slightly. He had no idea of what to answer. "Ran?" Ken came closer. "Why are you here Ran?" _Because I'm going insane Ken. When I can't see you, touch you, I go insane._ Out loud he said nothing though. The brunette sat down beside him, so close that their thighs touched. "I don't understand." He looked into brown orbs that he wanted to nothing but drown in.

"Understand what?" Ran finally asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken looked at his former bodyguard. He had missed Ran so much but he seriously had no idea why the redhead had come to see him. It was more than just lust he felt towards the tall silent man but at that moment all he wanted was to touch him, taste him, feel him.

"What is it you don't understand?" Ran asked when he didn't get an answer.

"You, I don't understand you," came the hushed reply. A hand cupped his cheek and Ken looked into Ran's violet eyes. Their faces were so close that the brunette could feel the other man's breath on his face. "What do you want?" the soccer-player asked quietly.

"You Ken, I want you." The brunette felt a jolt of lighting go through him. Was that true? Did Ran really want him? Lost for words he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the redhead's. The kiss was soft and questioning. "Will you let me have you?" Ran asked when they parted again. Ken nodded at that. 

Strong arms pulled him closer and he placed his head on Ran's solid shoulder. This was what he wanted, a warm body to lean against when things were too difficult to take. Someone who cared for him, protected him, needed him.

"Ran," the brunette whispered softly and closed his eyes. "Don't leave me again."

~TBC~

Aww that was sweet ne? Now all we need is the psycho stalker to show up and ruin everything. *grr* Ja/Atsureki


	12. Chapter 11 Transparent Danger

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 11. Transparent Danger

There was something special about finding someone waiting in the kitchen in the morning. Ken smiled to himself as he padded up to his lover and softly kissed his cheek. Ran turned his head slightly and a soft smiled spread across his normally so bland face. The redhead was always beautiful but when he smiled the word just wasn't enough anymore. 

For a moment Ken couldn't help but wonder what Ran possibly could see in him. A soft finger brushed away the slight pout on the brunette's lips and amethyst eyes met chocolate. The only thing that disturbed them was the massive form that hovered in the kitchen door. Frowning Ken tried to ignore Nakata. The over-sized bodyguard made no attempt to hide his disgust over seeing two males touching each other. Huffing quietly Ken did his best to ignore the stupid bodyguard.

"I have practise today. Can you come with me?" the brunette asked quietly as he took a seat.

"Aa." Shaking his head Ken smiled.

"Hn," he grinned at his lover and winked. At that Ran couldn't keep himself from laughing. It was deep smooth and melodious. A wounderful sound to Ken's ears he had never heard before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Will you hang on to this for me? I hate when the others steal my drink," Ken muttered and put a bottle in the redhead's hands.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an unhealthy relationship with your sportdrink?" Ran asked with a hint of a smile in his bland face.

"Actually yes, but you know that stuff doesn't come cheap." The redhead shook his head at his lover.

"Jocks," he said rolled his eyes but kept the light smile.

"At least I don't pull muscles in bed," Ken stated sweetly and poked Ran in the side, carefully making sure he picked the right side. A mild blush crept onto ivory cheeks.

"Stop pestering me and go chase that stupid ball instead," the redhead said and put on a fake scowl. The brunette's only answer to that was sticking his tongue out and waving his firm behind at Ran. Smiling softly to himself the redhead watched his lover warm up with the other men. 

He felt so at ease, so happy. It had been years since he had joked around like that. Sighing with content Ran sat down and stretched out his slender body. He had actually pulled something the previous night. A muscle in his back was sore but it wasn't nothing to worry about. 

With his violet gaze locked at the brunette he played absently with the plastic bottle. Curious he uncapped it and took a sniff. It smelled slightly of bitter almond. Ran wrinkled his nose and put the bottle down on the ground instead. 

The men before him were done with warming up and prepared for a little match, shirts against skins. Fate was smiling at the redhead as Ken quickly stripped himself from his shirt and trotted over the to goal, back facing Ran. The bench squeeked in protest as a heavy body sat down on it. Without looking the redhead knew that it was Nakata. He didn't like his lover's new bodyguard one bit but the man was protective. 

The game started and Ran actually enjoyed it. He had never seen a soccer-game in his life but he soon understood why people got hooked on it. Ken seemed to have a link with the ball and always showed up exactly where it was headed before it had any chance of getting inside the square he protected with his life. 

The match had almost ended when Nakata put down the plastic bottle he had been drinking from. Ran didn't notice, he was too busy staring his eyes out as they feasted upon a broad, tanned, sweaty back. Ken's muscles played under the skin and made the redhead drool. He rose and accidently tipped the bottle over. Growling he picked it up but it was too late. His lover's precious sportdrink was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken showered quickly, eager to get back out to Ran. He frowned slightly as he pulled on his jeans. There had been no sign of Nakata since the match had ended but he didn't really care. He knew that Ran could protect him if it was needed. With a smile at Ben he grabbed his bags and headed back outside.

"Hey Ken?!" The brunette stopped and turned around. Ben waved. Ken smiled at his friend and waited for him. "You're in a hurry today?"

"Not really," the brunette answered with hesitation. Something told him that Ben didn't like Ran. But then his friend had always been protective.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." His answer seemed to confuse Ben slightly.

"Where's Nakata?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him for a while but he's probably waiting outside," Ken shrugged and started walking again.

"Take care Ken." The brunette smiled and nodded.

"You too Ben, ja."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran's car was a white porsche with a temper. They roared down the streets still without Nakata. Ken was a bit concerned that his bodyguard had just disappeared but there wasn't much he could do about it. Finally he decided to ask Ran if he had seen the man.

"Did you see Nakata?" The redhead glanced at him and nodded.

"He sat next to me during the match but then he left. He said something about not feeling well." Ken frowned. Well that would explain why he hadn't showed up.

"Um Ran, where are we going?"

"We're going to go see someone who I think can help you with your back," Ran answered softly. "You didn't take any morphine yet, ne?" Ken had been too busy with getting back to his lover to care about the pain.

"No not yet but…"

"Just wait a while with it. I really think Lee can help you," the redhead interrupted him. "He's very good."

"Very good with what?" He didn't really want any doctor messing with his back, finding out that there was nothing anyone could do to help.

"He's into old chinese medicine. I'm willing to bet that with his needles he can take away the pain koi." When Ran called him koi Ken felt his heart leap with joy. Neither one of them had expressed any real feelings to the other but that at least told him that the redhead felt something that was stronger than just sexual want. All he wanted was for Ran to love him. Ken had already realized that that was what he felt for the silent redhead but he didn't want to say anything just yet. The last thing he needed was to be rejected because he moved too fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lee was old, spoke bad japanese but he knew what he was doing. Several needles had been carefully inserted into the brunette's damaged back and the pain had subsided almost right away. As Ken lied there flat on his stomach Lee spoke with Ran in chinese. The soccer-player didn't understand a word and was more than a little surprised that Ran did.

"Ken, Lee says that the pain comes from a muscle." Ken nodded, that he already knew. "He says that when the doctors stitched you up the muscle was shortened slightly and that pulls on your spine which causes the pain. He's relaxing it now and thinks that if you just keep up this treatment once a week or so the pain should disappear." That was music to Ken's ears.

"You mean I wouldn't have to inject morphine anymore?" he asked. It sounded too good to be true.

"Hai, you'll still be addicted to it of course but… you won't need it to get rid of the pain." Ken frowned to himsel. If he hadn't been so scared and stubborn he might have been saved from a lot of pain, not to mention saved a lot of money. Ran was just about to say something more when his phone rang. He answered and listened for a while. "What?!" The question was asked harshly. "When was this? An hour ago? But how?" Ken watched his lover with concern. Something was wrong. "No he's with me. Don't worry I'll take him back to my place." Ran frowned deeply when he ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Ben. He told me why Nakata disappeared," the redhead answered quietly. "He's dead Ken."

"Dead? What do mean dead?" He might not like his bodyguard but that didn't mean he wanted the man dead.

"Someone poisoned him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken swallowed. Why would someone poison his bodyguard? Cursing under his breath the brunette found the answer. It must have been that damn psycho!

"Ken do you remember the lyrics you got on the first four photos?" Ran asked and looked like he was thinking hard.

"What about them?"

"Hang on a second," the redhead muttered and started pacing. "Damn! Why didn't I recognize it before! On the last photo you got there was a part that sounded very strange, do you remember?"

"Yeah there was something about almonds, right?"

"Hai, and in those lyrics there was a part about cyanide. Cyanide is poisoness and has a pungent smell of bitter almond, did you know that?" Ken shook his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked in confusion.

"Earlier I took a sniff of your sportdrink and it smelled like bitter almond. Cyanide is transparent and deadly even in small doses. I put your bottle on the ground and Nakata was sitting next to me. What if he drank from it?" Ken shuddered. 

If that was true his stalker had just tried to kill him. Only shear luck had saved his life and taken someone else's instead. Ran had accidently spilled the sportdrink and if he hadn't… The brunette didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he had gulped down that stuff like he normally did after a game.

~TBC~

It was short I know but school is keeping me busy *hates school* Now this is getting dangerous! Damn psycho bastard trying to kill poor Kenken! *hugs him* Ran keep him safe please! 

And about the clues I leave for you. They're suppose to be difficult you know *L* And there is no way I'm gonna tell you who it is until the time has come. *evil laff* 

Ah I almost forgot. Cyanide is as far as I know a gas but well there must be some way to turn it into a liquid right? If not, I don't really care *hehe* We'll just pretend that there is. *nods* Ja/Atsureki


	13. Chapter 12 Green Envy

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wiess ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

I got a review that said that the poison I'm using here is arsenic and not cyanide. Sorry that's not correct. Cyanide doesn't taste like bitter almond it just has a very pungent smell of it. *nods* I wouldn't have said that it was cyanide if I hadn't checked it out first. Over here in Sweden we call it cyan ((CN)2) though but it still ain't arsenic since that's an element, number 33 to be exact. *nods* After reading a bit about cyanide I found that the stuff used here is most likely Potassiumcyanide (KCN) which is extremely toxic. Oh dear I better stop babbling about this now. Gomen gomen.

Chapter 12. Green Envy

The report in Omi's hands had confirmed Ran's suspicions. Nakata had been poisoned by cyanide and after the police had examined Ken's bottle they had concluded that the sportdrink had contained the poison. The whole thing made the brunette's skin crawl. 

His stalker was serious, deadly serious with his threats which not only were directed at Ken but also at Ran. Shuddering the soccer-player looked at his lover. The redhead's face was hard and serious while he spoke quietly with Omi. What would happen to Ran if the maniac succeeded? 

What would happen to him if the psycho killed Ran? Ken shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. No, he wouldn't think things like that. The redhead would protect him and Ken would protect his lover the best he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A few hours after Yoji and Omi had left, the brunette made a feeble attempt at cooking dinner. With an amused smile on his lips Ran watched his lover. Ken wasn't a bad cook it was just that he had a hard time concentrating on food when the redhead was so close and not wearing a shirt, still damp from taking a shower. At least he didn't burn down the place, much. The little grease fire was put out quickly and a blushing, pretty damn embarrassed Ken started cleaning up. A pair of soft pale hands stopped him.

"Forget the mess koi. Let's go out instead," Ran suggested and pulled the brunette into his arms. Ken had no objections even though he wondered if it really was safe for them to just stroll outside. But then the redhead was a professional bodyguard so they probably had nothing to worry about. Together they left Ran's apartment. 

It wasn't until they started to walk down the lively street that Ken started to realize just how many flaws his relationship with Kase had had. The redhead was not a man who flaunted his emotions and still Ken got more affection from him than he had ever gotten from Kase. 

As they crossed the street Ran took the brunette's hand in his, intwining their fingers. It was such a simple gesture but it meant so much to Ken. People around them noticed the two males and some stared, glanced, whispered, pointed or just smiled but Ran either didn't notice or didn't care. He just continued walking while his thumb slowly caressed the skin between Ken's thumb and index-finger. 

With Kase their relationship had always been very hush-hush. His former lover had never showed him affection in public and to Ken's dismay he also realized that Kase never had shown him any tenderness. Why had he never seen that before? For some reason he had convinced himself that what he had had with Kase had been perfect and now with Ran the flaws, cracks and rough edges surfaced. 

Frowning to himself the brunette leaned slightly against his lover's tall frame. How could he have been so stupid to think that Kase had loved him, or even cared for him? He had submitted to his old lover because that was what Kase had demanded. But why had he done it so willingly? 

Ken frowned slighty again. Because he wanted someone to love him so badly? Yes, maybe that was why but Kase had never loved him and the brunette was seriously starting to question if he had ever loved the man who later betrayed and tried to kill him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He was fuming with anger as he watch his Ken and that damn bodyguard walk down the street. How dared that redhead touch HIS property?! He snarled and stalked after them on stiff legs. The redhead had to go! He had fucked up when he had tried to kill Ran and that made him furious. Well better luck next time! He would make sure that the redhead wouldn't live much longer. Ken was his to own, take, even kill if he wanted to. 

A part of him was glad that his attempt to kill the brunette had failed but it also annoyed him to the core. Since that damn bodyguard had showed up nothing had gone the way he had planed it but things were going to change, soon. Ken had been scared, almost ready for him to pick like a ripe fruit and then Ran had entered the picture. 

How could the brunette fall for someone like that? It didn't matter Ken would be his, always his, never Ran's. Nakata's death had been pointless but at least he had proven that he was serious. At first he had never meant to kill anyone at all but Kase had had to go. That man was bad for his darling Ken so he had gotten rid of him. 

It was a shame that the brunette had suffered so badly from the death of his former lover and friend though. Two years ago he would have done anything to keep him love from harm but Ken was so damn stubborn. Why couldn't he see that he was loved, desired, wanted? The two lovers entered a restaurant and he stayed outside. He couldn't risk getting caught, not when he was so close to wrapping up his plan. But oh how the jealously burned inside of him along with the hate for Ran. 

Well it didn't really matter. The redhead would soon be dead and then he would take Ken, claim him as his own, ravage those sweet lips he had tasted so many times. He was seriously pissed off that his trick with the brunette's bedroom had been discovered because those nightly visits meant so much to him. All those nights when he had snuck into Ken's bedroom and touched, tasted, smelled his soon to be lover. 

He could have taken the soccer-player with force but that wasn't what he wanted. Ken was going to come to him out of his own free will, submit to him. Smiling grimly to himself he turned around and headed back to the redhead's apartment. It was time to leave another little gift. He left the black envelope on the bed and decorated it with his gift. 

When he was satisfied it looked the way he wanted he left just as quietly as he had entered. No locks could stand in his way and his trusty laptop kept on feeding him bits and pieces about Ran's past. He made a quick stop in the kitchen before he finally walked out from the apartment and locked the door behind him. 

People would be surprised if they knew how many tricks he had picked up over the years. Smirking to himself he stopped beside the redhead's car. With a screw-driver he carved a little message on the white hood. There he was all done for the night, now all he had to do was go home and wait patiently. 

No wait. He stopped and growled to himself. He couldn't go home yet. First he had another visit to make. Someone was on to him and that person would have to go! After having lit a cigarette the tall black-clad man strolled up the street humming to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In the restaurant Ken and Ran talked quietly as they ate. The brunette told the story about Kase, about how that man had crushed him with his words. How Ken had crumbled, failing his career. Then the bitter tale about being hit by that car slipped out. 

He had been completely numb as he had stood in the middle of the street watching how his former lover sped towards him with a grim smile on his face. But Kase hadn't been satisfied. He had kidnapped the brunette from his apartment and taken him to some unknown place where he had mocked and played with him for hours before his rage took over.

"He was so jealous of my career, my friends and my family," Ken said quietly. "I still don't understand why though. I mean I offered him everything I had. His envy drove him insane I guess. When he stabbed me he was laughing and crying at the same time. I don't even think he was Kase anymore, his voice was so strange and his eyes so different. At one point I blackened out from the pain and when I woke up I could see Kase lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked at me and told me that he would wait for me in hell. There was blood everywhere and he looked so horrific, sliced to pieces. Ran I don't remember doing that to him, I've tried so hard but I just can't remember." The redhead hugged his lover's hand and gently stroke him over the back.

"Ken you didn't kill Kase. Remember what the rhyme said? 'I could have killed him you know. It would have been the second in a row'. That psycho killed Kase, not you. I think he believes that he loves you, he's obsessed with you Ken." The brunette shuddered and moved closer to Ran. With his amethyst eyes soft and caring the redhead wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. "I'm not going to let him get you." 

Their faces were so close that Ken couldn't resist the urge to lean forward just a little so that their lips touched. The kiss was gentle, slow and it wiped away the last tiny shred of doubt the brunette had left. He knew now, he didn't have to wonder anymore, that he was deeply in love with Ran. 

The past no longer mattered because his broken heart had been glued back together and he had given it to the redhead, along with the complete trust he hadn't been able to give to anyone for so long.

~TBC~

Okay that psycho bastered needs to get lost *shudders* He's been drooling over Ken when he sleeps! How rude not to mention freaky! *shudders more* EAK! 

Hm I wonder what he left on the bed and just what did he do to Ranners car? Grr We'll have to wait and see ne? *G* Ja/Atsureki


	14. Chapter 13 Blue Innocence

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 13. Blue Innocence

He casually walked into a building and seemed to randomly pick out a door. The doobell rang and he waited patiently for someone to open. He had already made sure the one he wanted to see was home and alone. The door opened and he smiled kindly at a small blonde.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked with a smile and a flash of confusion in his blue eyes.

"I believe that you can, yes," he answered sweetly and took a step forward. "I believe we have a mutual friend, Ran Fujimiya?" The blonde seemed to be thinking for a moment before he nodded.

"What about him?"

"You don't know who I am, do you Omi? Or should I perhaps, call you Bombay?" The blonde froze. "Now, now there's no need to be scared… just yet." Omi looked at him with his blue eyes widened. "You know, you're getting very annoying. I'm gonna have to stop you from snooping any further."

"You're, you're the one who's been…"

"Stalking Ken, trying to kill him and that fucking bodyguard of his?" he suggested softly. "Clever boy. I'd say you would have found me soon but I can't allow that to happen. You see Ken is mine! Only mine! I'm not going to give him to Ran without a fight. I'd rather kill him than let that damn redhead get him!" he spat out with hate. 

His eyes shone with insanity and he was well aware of it. Quickly he pulled out something from his pocket and grabbed Omi's shirt. "Say good night kitten." He pressed the rag to the blonde's face and kept it there while his victim struggled. It only took a few moments before Omi went limp. With a smirk he picked up the slender blonde, closed the door behind them and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran waited for his lover just outside the restaurant. Ken had told him about his past, about all the things that had gone wrong and the redhead had listened carefully. He had fallen helplessly for the brunette and it was probably not wise but what could he do? It was too late for second thoughts now. 

When Ken joined him he automaticly took his hand. That wasn't really like him but he just had to touch his lover. Besides, the brunette seemed happy to hold his hand so why struggle? The streets were quiet and empty as he ran his amethyst eyes over the surroundings. 

He looked relaxed but he wasn't. Every fibre in his being was attentive, searching for anything that might be a threat or a danger. It was a force of habit that he didn't even think about anymore. They soon reached his building and walked up to his apartment. Together they entered and took off their jackets. Ran was tired and the idea of crawling into bed with Ken seemed perfect. 

He yawned as he padded over to the bedroom and turned on the lights. It was late and the brunette had practise early the next morning. Ran shrugged off his shirt and turned to pull down the covers. His whole body went rigid when his eyes fell on the bed. Arranged on it was a heart made by photoghraphs and in the middle of it was another black envelope. The redhead trembled as he reached for one of the pictures.

"Aya," he moaned. Each and every one of those photos were of his sister, taken at the hospital. That damn psycho had been near his sister. Completely numb Ran stalked out from the bedroom with a few pictures and the envelope in his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He ran a hand through his brown hair and yawned. All he wanted was a bed, Ran and a pillow, or a bed and Ran as his pillow. Ken smiled to himself. He was happy, at ease even though someone was after his life. It was strange but Ran made him feel so safe and protected. 

Still smiling he walked out from the bathroom and stopped when he saw his lover. The redhead's face was shadowed by anger and fright as he clutched something in his hand.

"What's wrong Ran?" he asked with concern. His lover didn't answer but handed him what he held in his hand. Ken frowned and flipped through the photos and finally saw the black envelope.

"He's found my sister," the redhead whispered. Ken looked at the pictures again. She was pretty but pale, almost looked dead. He remembered Yoji telling him that Ran's sister was in a coma.

"Go to her Ran, make sure she's safe," the brunette said gently and caressed Ran's cheek. "I'll be alright." Before the redhead could answer, the phone rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Moshimoshi," Ran muttered as he picked it up. There was silence for a while before the other person said anything.

"Well hello there kitten." The stranger's voice was gruff and low.

"Who's this?" Ran demanded even though he already knew.

"You can call me whatever you want kitten dear. What you should be asking is what I am."

"Fine! What are you?" the redhead asked with a frown and a glance at his lover.

"Your worst nightmare, your death, your tormenter… Take your pick." Ran swallowed, so this was the psycho he had briefly met before he got stabbed.

"What do you want you bastard?" the bodyguard spat out and almost crushed the phone in his hand.

"Oh I want many things… For example I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Can you do that Ran?" Ran winced.

"Aa."

"Good boy. I have someone here who's very upset with me," the man chuckled. "I've caught myself a stray kitten. Now I want to know… Should I just kill him or would you like him back?" The redhead's thoughts raced. Who? Who had that bastard caught? A stray kitten?

"Omi?" Ran asked with fear.

"Bingo kitten. Our little blonde here has been a little too nosey and we can't have that, now can we? You know what curiousity did to the cat."

"What did you do to him you sick fuck!?" Ran yelled and saw how Ken twitched from his hard voice.

"Oh I haven't done anything to little Omi… yet. But he is looking very cute at the moment, perhaps I should claim him as my own?"

"Don't touch him you bastard! If you do I'll kill you!" The man laughed warmly.

"Don't go around making promises you can't keep my dear kitten. You took someone I care about, how about I take someone you care about? I'm sure Omi wouldn't mind if I ravaged his small innocent body, I'd be gentle I promise. His eyes are so blue and innocent, blue innocence… So pretty." There was silk and an insane hunger in that gruff voice now and Ran had the unpleasent feeling that the other man was touching Omi while he spoke.

"Hurt a hair on his head and I'll… I'll…"

"His hair is safe Ran, for now. The rest of him I make no such promises about though. You stole Kenken from me so it's only fair that I get something else to play with. Sweet Bombay here is just my kind of toy. Now, I'm giving you a choice here. Leave Ken and you'll get Omi back. Stay with Ken and I will kill Omi and Aya. You know I'm serious, deadly serious don't you kitten?" 

Ran couldn't answer. He couldn't chose between saving Omi, his sister and keeping Ken safe. Whatever he answered he would get someone killed. "You have two hours to make up your mind kitten. After that I'll do what I want with Bombay. Until then…" A click ended the call and the redhead sank down on the floor. There was no way he could protect them all, was there?

~TBC~

Oh dear he's got Omi! He better not hurt little Omi or else *grr* And how cruel is that bastard? Forcing Ran to choose betwen his sister, Omi and Ken? Ksama! Ja/Atsureki


	15. Chapter 14 Pink Longing

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 14. Pink Longing

As Ran put down the phone Ken opened the black envelope. He pulled out a photo and sighed deeply. It had been taken back at his apartment while he was asleep. Just as on all the photos the message underneath was writting in english but this time with pink letters.

__

"We belong together…"

Ken shuddered. His stalker was relentless and scary. With a frown he read the pink rhyme on the backside. This time the rhyme was sweeter but just the same it held threats.

__

"I've waited patiently for you  
But what you can't, I must now do  
Leave him and come to be with me  
We belong together can't you see?   
I try to spare your bodyguard's life  
But if you don't obey I'll punish him with my knife  
Come Kenken I'll make you forget  
There won't be anything to regret" 

Who was this man who longed so desperately for him? The brunette sighed. It must be someone he knew, but who? He didn't have many friends and the ones he did have had never showed him any desire to be with him as anything beyond friends. Ran gently took the photo from him and studied it.

"He's giving me two hours to leave you," the redhead said quietly without looking up. "If I stay with you he's going to kill Omi and my sister." Ken swallowed.

"Then you must go to her Ran, I'll be fine." Ran shook his head.

"I can't leave you Ken, he'll hurt you." The brunette smiled sadly and caressed his lover's cheek.

"He just said you couldn't stay with me right?" The redhead nodded slightly. "Well then, I'll go somewhere safe and hide from him. Omi was on to him. Yoji must know how to get him, ne?"

"I'm not sure. Let me call him, if nothing else he can protect you," Ran sighed and pulled the brunette into his arms. "I'm not going to let him get you Ken."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran ended his call to Yoji and frowned deeply. The lanky blonde was going after a lead he had found on Omi's laptop and couldn't take Ken with him.

"You still have to go see your sister," the brunette insisted.

"But I can't leave you alone."

"I'll be fine Ran, really I will." Ran looked at his lover and felt so lost. He had to save them all, there was no other way. "Listen, I'll go to Ben's place. I've known him for 10 years, I'll be safe there." The redhead nodded. He might not like Ben but the man obviously cared a lot about Ken.

"Call him and tell him to come pick you up here, I don't want you out there alone." Ken nodded and got Ben on the phone. The call only took a few moments.

"He'll be here in ten minutes or so." Ran sighed. He didn't like this at all but what choice did they have?

"How did you meet Ben?" Ken tilted his head slightly.

"We played soccer in the same league when I was younger. His family moved here from Italy when he was 14. The other kids made fun of him because he couldn't speak japanese all that well and he had such a hard time learning to write. He was very shy and didn't say much but we became friends. When he got sick 6 years ago or so they moved back to Italy but Ben returned here three years later. We both got accepted into the J-league," the brunette explained and smiled. "He's a little overprotecting but he's a good man." So that's where the strange accent Ben had came from.

"Stay with him Ken," Ran said softly and look into his lover's chocolate eyes. Ken nodded and cupped the redhead's cheek.

"I'll be okay, Ran." The bodyguard wanted to believe that but he had a bad feeling about the whole mess they were in. He pulled Ken closer and covered his lips. The brunette answered the kiss eagerly and wrapped his strong arms around Ran's neck. It didn't end until the doorbell rang. Slowly they stepped apart.

"Ben's here," the redhead mumbled and headed for the door. He opened it and looked into worried gray eyes.

"Is Ken alright?" Ben asked with his soft voice.

"Aa," Ran sighed. "He went to get his things. Could you write down your adress for me?" Ben nodded and wrote it down on the piece of paper he was handed. "Take care of him."

"He's my best friend Fujimiya-san. I'd do anything to protect him," Ben said firmly and smiled a little. "I owe him a lot from when we were kids." Ken joined them in the hall.

"I'll just get my sportdrinks." Ran nodded and followed his lover into the kitchen. He watched as the brunette packed the bottles in his bag and then turned to face him again. Ken came up to him and seemed to be hesitating.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked quietly and searched the other man's eyes.

"I don't know how this is gonna end Ran but… I… love you." It was just a little more than a whisper but it went straight to Ran's heart. His whole body embraced those words. He pulled Ken into a tight hug and buried his face against his lover's neck.

"I love you too," he murmured softly. A shiver went through Ken's body and his arms tightened around Ran. Reluctantly the bodyguard withdrew his arms. "You better go now." The brunette nodded.

"Call me the minute you find something out."

"I will." He didn't see Ken out. For the first time in so many years he loved someone who really loved him back and now he had to let that person go. He was going to track down the bastard behind this and make him pay! The sound of the door closing made him wince but he didn't leave the kitchen. Ten minutes later the phone rang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken stared out the window as Ben drove the short way to his apartment. He took another drink from his precious bottle and yawned. It had only been two minutes or so since he left Ran's place and he already missed his lover like crazy. His eyes drifted close.

"You okay Ken?"

"Yes Ben, just tired," he sighed and smiled a little at his friend's concern.

"You can take a nap at my place." Ken didn't answer, he was already asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

With a frown Ran walked up to his car. The stalker had called and had sounded very pleased to hear Ran's decision about leaving Ken alone. It was seriously annoying him that he had had to agree to that. Amethyst eyes narrowed as they landed on the hood of the white porsche. There was a message carved there.

__

"I win, you lose!"

"Bastard!" Ran muttered and unlocked the door. Was that psychotic fuck going to mess with everything he loved? Cursing to himself the started the car and drove out from the garage. He drove fast, almost recklessly, towards the hospital where his little sister was. If something had happened to her he didn't know what to do. 

The stalker had promised to release Omi but Ran doubted he could trust the psycho. He was worried about Aya, Omi and Ken and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Gritting his teeth he parked his car and almost ran towards the entery. The nurses knew him well and greeted him with smiles but he didn't stop. 

A huge wave of relief washed over him as he saw his sister in the white room. She was safe and there had been no change in her condition. With a sigh he sank down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. A nurse came in to talk to him. Ran listened but he had heard it all before.

"Has anyone been here to see Aya?" he asked with a frown. Someone must have seen the man who had taken those pictures.

"Actually yes. There was a strange man to see her last week. Tall, dressed in black," the nurse answered. They talked for a few minutes before she left again. 

Ran frowned deeply. There was something that the nurse had said that bugged him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Annoyed he rose and started pacing back and forth. What was it that kept on nagging him about the whole matter? Deep in thought the redhead shoved his hands into his pockets and played with the note Ben had given him. 

He pulled it out and read the adress written on it. It hit him like a speeding truck. Omi had even given him the answer earlier he just hadn't been paying enough attention. Ran shuddered, if he was right he had just signed Ken's deathwarrant.

~TBC~

What was it that Ran thought of? We'll all have to wait and see ne? *grins* I think there'll only be a few more chapters left now. *sighs* Ja/Atsureki


	16. Chapter 15 Blond Suspect

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though. 

Chapter 15. Blond Suspect

Why on earth hadn't he thought of it before? Ran damned himself for being such an idiot. He should have remembered dammit! But then again he had been stabbed and lost a lot of blood. Quickly he left the hospital and called up Yoji. It took a long time before the blonde answered.

"What?!" he snapped with annoyance.

"Ran here. Where are you? Did you find anything?" A growl was heard.

"I'm at Ken's apartment and I'm waiting for some information."

"I know who the psycho is," the redhead sighed.

"Omi was checking out who rented the apartment next to Ken's but found nothing so on a hunch, I guess, he started looking around for who had helped Ken get his. You know those apartments are damn hard to come by. Eh did you say you know who it is?"

"I should have gotten it sooner though! I asked Ken some questions earlier but I still didn't see it," Ran muttered as he took a seat in his car. "It's Ben! The man who stabbed me had an accent and I just didn't think about it until a nurse told me a handsome man with a strange accent had been to see Aya. Ken told me that Ben's from Italy. He can change his voice a lot but he can't take away his accent. Ken also told me that Ben had a serious problem with writing, that's why all the notes were in english! That's why Ben wrote down his adress in Romanji. He can't handle Kanji, Hiragana or Katakana." 

"Okay so problem solved, get Ken and meet me at my place. We have to find Omi," Yoji growled. The redhead became very quiet. "Ran?"

"Ben has Ken," he mumbled.

"WHAT!?"

"I couldn't leave him by himself so I got him to call Ben. I thought he was safe there," Ran answered miserably. "They've known each other for ten years. How can Ken never have noticed how fucked up Ben is?"

"Okay okay calm down Ran there's no point in going nuts over that now. I suggest we gear up and hunt that little rat down!"

"I'll meet you at your place in 15 minutes," Ran growled and hung up. He had sent his lover straight into the enemy's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken turned slightly and yawned. Where the hell was he? He didn't recognize the room right away. Ah of course he was at Ben's place. His friend was standing on the other side of the room with his back to the brunette.

"Ben?" The blonde turned around and smiled.

"I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away," Ben answered with his soft and kind voice.

"I don't know why I got so tired all of the suddenly. Did you carry me up here?"

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. How about I fix us some dinner?" Ken's eyes lit up at that.

"Pasta?" he asked with a hopeful look in his brown eyes. Ben let out a soft laugh.

"You're only my friend so you can take advantage of the Italian blood in my veins," the blonde smiled and winked at his friend. "Come with me, I hate cooking alone." 

"You got that right," Ken joked and rose from the couch and followed his friend into the kitchen. He plopped down on one of the chairs to watch how Ben started lining up things on the counter. Suddenly his friend stopped and looked straight into Ken's eyes. 

"Listen Ken there's something I have to tell you." The brunette tilted his head slightly. Ben looked ashamed.

"Something wrong Ben?"

"I did something very stupid a few days ago. When Fujimiya-san got attacked by your stalker I got scared so I… I fired him," Ben said quietly and stared at his hands.

"What? Why?" Ken was seriously confused now. "But wasn't he hired by Moroshima?"

"I asked Moroshima but he refused since you haven't been playing for so long. But he told me about Fujimiya-san and told me that he was the best there was. I'm the one who's been paying for your bodyguard." The brunette smiled.

"I'm not angry with you Ben even though I don't understand why you didn't tell me this before."

"I thought you'd hate me. You didn't want a bodyguard and then you were looking so sad and hurt and I thought it had something to do with him," Ben admitted and carefully looked up at his friend.

"You always could read me so well Ben," Ken said softly. "And you were right I was upset with Ran but not in the way you think."

"I'm really sorry about this Ken. I shouldn't have interfered."

"It's okay, really it is. And it means a lot to me that you would do that for me." The brunette rose from his seat and hugged his friend. "Thanks for caring so much Ben." The blonde hugged him back with hesitation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran hugged his katana firmly in his hands and scowled. Ben was going to pay! With angry and cold eyes he looked over to Yoji.

"You done yet?"

"Almost, ah there we are. Hm the adress Ben gave you is correct." The redhead frowned in confusion. Why had Ben made it so easy for them? But then again who said that Ken was there?

"Well let's go then! We need to track that bastard down and find out where Omi is!" Yoji nodded and grabbed his shades.

"I'm right behind you oh fearless leader." That comment made Ran scowl harder. The lanky blonde was hardly ever serious about anything and it always pissed Ran off.

"We'll take my car, it's faster."

"Yeah but only if I drive it," Yoji snickered. "I hate to say this Ran, but you drive like an old woman!"

"Shut up Kudou!" They left the apartment and headed for the redhead's car. Since Ran was worried and felt like a complete jerk he let Yoji drive. The porsche roared down the street, swerving between lanes and cars. His friend was a hazard behind the wheel so the bodyguard clung to the door fearing for his life. 20 minutes later they stopped outside the building where Ben lived. Ran hurried inside and attacked the stairs two steps at a time.

"So should we ring the bell or what?" Yoji asked and glanced at his friend who had his katana drawn and ready. Without answering Ran pushed the button and waited impatiently. It only took a moment before the door opened and Ken appeared. He had something red around his mouth and on his sweater.

"Ken are you okay?" the redhead asked with fear and got a silly grin as an answer.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Shaking slightly Ran touched the red stuff on his lover's face. "Oh it's pasta sauce," the brunette chuckled and stepped aside to allow them to come in. "Um what's up with the sword?"

"Where's Ben?" Ran growled and walked in.

"In the kitchen, how so?" The Italian soccer-player appeared in the hall and nervously looked at the two men.

"What's going on here?" he asked quietly and stared at Ran's katana. In the blink of an eye the redhead had the ashblond man pressed up against the wall.

"Drop the innocent act Ben!" he snarled and raised his katana. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing Ran!? Let him go!" Ken shouted and tried to pull his lover away from his friend. "Have you lost it completely?"

"Ben's the psycho who's been after you all this time." Brown and grey eyes stared at him with confusion.

"I'm the what?" Ben asked and squeaked when Ran pressed the sharp weapon against his throat.

"Ran! Let him go right now!" Ken demanded and shoved his bodyguard to the side. "You okay Ben?" His friend nodded and swallowed.

"I don't understand. Why are you accusing me of this?" The soft voice was trembling slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken didn't know what to think. How could Ran think that Ben would ever hurt him? Ben was the kindest man he had ever met. The brunette placed himself between his lover and his friend.

"Explain this Ran?" he muttered and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Ben was alright.

"His accent gave him away," the redhead growled. "I didn't realize it until I went to the hospital to see my sister. And you said Ben had problems with writing, that's why all the rhymes and stuff were in english. You can't write Kanji, Hiragana or Katakana, can you Ben?"

"Eh no I can't," the ashblond man admitted with confusion.

"But Ran that doesn't mean anything really. Besides I've known Ben for 10 years, I think I would have noticed if he was a psycho stalker who wanted to kill me." Ran scowled.

"Don't bet on it. Would you ever guess that Omi used to be an assassin?"

"No but that's because he looks like a kid. Look at Ben, does he strike you as a person who would mutilate a cat?" Ken didn't understand. He refused to think that Ben could ever do something like but Ran didn't seem like someone who jumped into conclusions either.

"No he doesn't," the redhead muttered darkly. "If he's innocent then he won't mind if Yoji and I check out his apartment."

"Feel free," Ben mumbled and nodded towards the living-room. "I don't have anything to hide Fujimiya-san."

"Fine, you two snoop around and Ben and I will finish our dinner," Ken muttered and dragged his friend back to the kitchen. This was annoying him because he didn't exactly know who to believe. He had know Ben for such a long time and he had never done anything that indicated that he wanted to hurt his friend. Confused and exhausted the brunette sank down on his chair.

~TBC~

Now things are confusing aren't they *sweet smile* You all thought it was Ben didn't you? And no the stalker ain't Yuriko *thinks I saw that in a review* The stalker is a man *nods* Ja/Atsureki


	17. Chapter 16 Dark Insanity

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, mention of rape.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

I know this chapter is a bit lame but it will bare some weight later on, so please bare with me. 

Chapter 16. Dark Insanity

Ran was utterly confused. He had been so sure Ben was the stalker but when he and Yoji had gone through the Italian's apartment they had found nothing. There wasn't a single thing there to supports his theory. Looking at Ben didn't help either. His grey eyes were warm, kind, a little shy and intelligent, there was nothing there that suggested that he was some psycho capable of killing someone. 

The redhead scowled and walked over to his lover. Ken was staring out through the window and seemed so distant. _No wonder,_ Ran sighed, _I've just accused his best friend of being a psychotic stalker who wants to kill him._

Carefully he sat down beside the brunette. Ken didn't seem to notice him at all. Ran leaned against the soccer-player's back and sighed. The warmth that radiated from the brunette's skin soothed the edgy bodyguard but he still didn't get any reaction from his lover.

"Ken?" The brunette shifted slightly.

"Hai?"

"You okay?" Ran asked softly and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist.

"I'm just confused Ran. I can't believe that Ben would try to hurt me but… what you said earlier made sense too." The brunette leaned back into his lover's embrace. Ran welcomed the warm body and nuzzled Ken's neck. He smelled so good, so fresh.

"We'll figure this out koi," the redhead mumbled against the tanned skin. Ken turned around and looked into amethyst eyes.

"I know we… you will Ran." Like several times before the bodyguard found himself drowning in his lover's chocolate orbs. Their lips suddenly touched and all problems seemed to vanish if only for a little while. The kiss was tender and slow but it was filled with love. Ken wanted more and softly ran his tongue across the redhead's lips. He was given access immediately and Ran invited him inside mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken's mind was made all but completely blank from the kiss. His tongue caressed the inside of Ran's mouth with longing. He wanted a distraction, he wanted to feel protected, safe and whole. His hands wandered underneath the redhead's shirt and roamed over the pale warm skin. For a moment their lips parted to give them a chance to breathe.

"We can't do this here," Ran suddenly mumbled.

"Why not?" The redhead smiled and shook his head.

"Ken we're in Ben's living-room. He might be your best friend but I don't think he'd appreciate us getting it on in here." Ken chuckled softly and leaned against Ran's chest. 

"I think your right. Can't we just go home?" At that question he could feel his lover's body stiffen.

"You know we can't do that Ken. I shouldn't even be here." The brunette sighed sadly, how could he have forgetten? He still had some maniac after him and that bastard was going to kill others if Ran didn't do as he was told.

"Then you should go…"

"I know but… I don't feel comfortable with leaving you alone here." Ken frowned a little and pulled gently at his lover's eartails.

"Ask Yoji to stay then?"

"That's a good idea Ken," a third voice suddenly said. They both turned around and looked at Ben. The athletic blonde looked concerned. "I have to go down to the stadium for a few hours and… I don't think it's safe for Ken to come with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ran raised an eyebrow. There was no way this caring, quiet man could be a murderer, was there?

"He's right, I'll tell Yoji to stay here with you." Ken nodded and moved away from his lover.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"Fujimiya-san, you will do everything in your powers to protect Ken won't you?" Ben asked when the brunette was gone.

"Of course," Ran mumbled. He didn't trust Ben, couldn't make himself to do so.

"Good, I have to get going." The redhead nodded slightly and was left alone. Moments later he heard Ben say good bye to Ken and walk out the front door.

"Yoji?" The lanky blonde showed up.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay here with Ken, I have to go back home before the psycho cathes on."

"Sure no problem, gives me a chance to snoop around a little more too," Yoji shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He was so angry he could barely breathe. Things were falling apart right infront of his eyes.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly and got into his car. Well he would show them how serious he was! He sped down the street with a cruel smirk on his face. They might think they were smarter than him but he would prove them wrong. It only took him about 20 minutes to reach the abandoned warehouse where he had slaughtered Kase two years ago. 

That fucking bodyguard had broken their deal and now it was time to pay. With an insane chuckle he entered the building and headed for the room where he kept his equipment. There was a powerful computer there along with his trusted laptop, several black envelopes, his camera, knifes, a bottle filled with cyanide, ropes, gags everything he needed. But even more important… 

On a stretcher was a petit blonde, tied, gagged and asleep at the moment. He walked up to his prisoner and shook him awake. 

"Wake up kid." Blue eyes opened and looked at him with fear. He smiled and removed the gag. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter to you kiddo but you can call me… hm Akira? How does that sound?" He didn't get an answer. "Your friend agreed to my deal but then he went and broke it. That's too bad for you because now you'll pay for his mistakes."

"But I…" the small blonde stammered.

"But you what Omi? Didn't do anything? You know life isn't fair, if it was I would be with Ken right now and that damn redhead would be dead!" Akira spat out and his eyes darkened with anger.

"You're sick."

"It's funny you should say that because I am you know. I even have the papers to prove it," the maniac laughed. "Now about your punishment… I should kill you but you're so cute and I'm so lonely without Ken so how about I just play with you instead?" Omi's eyes widened in fright and he started pulling at the ropes. "Careful careful blondie you'll just hurt yourself."

"Get away from me!" the small blonde yelled in panic as the much larger man came closer.

"Now, now don't be like that. I won't hurt you unless you struggle Omi. Just relax, you'll like this I promise," Akira smiled almost warmly. His hand picked something up from a table and walked even closer. "I need you to relax but you're not going to are you?" Omi shook his head and struggled harder. "I'll help you bishounen, I'll help you." 

Akira rolled up the blonde's sleeve, tied a black strap just above his elbow and showed Omi the syringe he held in his hand. "This will help you relax and make you a little dizzy." Without any further words Akira carefully pushed the needle into the blonde's arm and emptied the clear liquid into his blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Omi felt himself go almost numb. Whatever it was Akira had given him it made all his muscles relax and his mind foggy. He struggled to stay clear but the drug was too strong for him. When the larger man was satisfied that Omi couldn't get away he untied his hands and legs. 

For a brief moment the blonde tried to get off of the stretcher but his body refused to obey him. He was so scared. Akira smiled softly and started caressing his face. The touch was gentle almost loving but it still made Omi's skin crawl. Before he knew it Akira had started to undress him. 

__

No please no, he scream inside his head, _don't let him do this to me!_ But no one was listening to him. Omi might be drugged half out of his wits but he was fully aware of what was going to happen to him, Akira had every intention of raping him. He was completely naked now, shivering as his muscle spasmed from the drugs that circulated through his body.

"You're beautiful Omi," Akira said with his voice husky and gentle. He picked up the petit blonde and carried him into the next room. "I'm a gentleman Omi I wouldn't fuck you on a stretcher. A nice bed is the only place suited for such a little sweetie like you." Omi wanted to throw up. 

That man was going to rape him and he called himself a gentleman? Carefully he was placed on the soft bed. The much larger man hovered over him for a moment before he leaned forward and gently kissed him. Omi couldn't struggle, he could only close his eyes in disgust as Akira coaxed his mouth open. An unwanted tongue invaded his mouth and softly felt its way around. 

Big hands roamed over his naked frame and made his skin crawl. Just when Omi was sure he was going to pass out in pure disgust the man pulled back. "I think you're cold baby," Akira said with concern and wrapped a blanket around the blonde. Then something strange happened. 

Omi was looking straight into the psycho's dark insane eyes when they suddenly cleared a little. Quickly he was handcuffed to the bed and then Akira disappeared. The small blonde stared after him in utter confusion. What had just happened?

~TBC~

Stay away from Omi you bastard *mutters* He's way too cute to be molested like that *shakes fist at the Akira-dude* Someone needs to catch a clue about who this bastard is!!! Aya? Yoji? Anyone? Can you put your brains into this hm? Preferbly before he gets to Ken!!!! Ja/Atsureki


	18. Chapter 17 Gray Explanations

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, the little voice you sometimes hear in your head, letters, lyrics, rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

Chapter 17. Gray Explanations

Yoji let out another load of foul words as he glared at his bigges enemy. Another punch, another mocking sound. The lanky blonde lit a cigarette and attacked again.

"God damn piece of fucking crap!" he exclaimed and delivered another whack to the unco-operative thing. 

"Omi where are you when I need you." Green eyes lost their annoyance. He was deeply concerned about his partner and there was nothing he could do which made him feel even worse. Everything seemed so pale and dull without the genki blonde. Omi always brightened up the day with his positive attitude but now he was gone and only God knew if he'd ever come back again. Yoji rested his forehead against the laptop he was fighting with and almost fell off the chair when a little pling was heard. He was in. 

"Well I'll be damned." A new window opened up and the lanky blonde stared in shock. Omi had been working hard on one of the photo's the stalker had sent. It was the one with the reflection in the mirror. The little blonde had managed to clear the picture enough to make out the stranger. 

Yoji's eyes narrowed and he started cursing again. He was just about to pick up his phone when a low sound made him swirl around. Slightly confused eyes met his before something was pressed against his face. He fought but the other man was so much stronger than him. Darkness took over and his mind disappeared somewhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ken sighed and leaned back on the chair. He was restless and he missed Ran so much. With another sigh he reached for the bottle of energy drink and took a gulp from it. He was sleepy again and he didn't understand why. Wasn't that stuff suppose to make him energetic? Lately he had always gotten tired when he drank it instead of the other way around. In the corner of his eyes he saw someone so he turned around.

"Ben?" Ken stared at his friend's face. It was Ben without a doubt but he looked so strange. Instead of kind gray eyes he found dark orbs filled with some sort of sadness and insanity.

"You're half right." The voice was all wrong too. Ben had a soft and mild voice but now it was gruff and cold instead. With fear the brunette ran his eyes over his friend's clothes. He was dressed completely in black just like… The pieces connected and made him tremble. "Sometimes you're not all that bright my friend," Ben snickered and came closer. "I left you enough clues didn't I?"

"Ben? Why?" Ken stammered.

"We need to get going before that damn redhead comes back!" the blonde muttered. "Get up!" Ken shook his head. Ran had been right, the one who was after him was Ben. "I said get up!!" He shook his head again. Why was Ben doing this to him?

"Why Ben? I don't understand."

"No you wouldn't understand, would you?" the blonde sighed sadly. "I guess that it's just hard to see the forest for all the trees sometimes, ne?" Ken stared at him lost in utter confusion. Ben was changing moods so fast that it was hard to keep up. One second he was angry and the next sad. He had no idea of what was going on but there was one thing that was very clear to him.

"You killed Kase." A spark of hate lit up Ben's eyes.

"He deserved it! I couldn't just stand aside and let him play you, fuck you, use you! I tried so many times to tell you but you just wouldn't listen to me! You never listen to me Ken!" the blonde yelled and shook his head. His dark eyes were clouded with insanity and the brunette swallowed when the Ben he had known for so long just seemed to disappear. "Now, on your feet Kenken, don't make me hurt you!" Shaking he rose and felt even more tired than before.

"Where are you taking me?" Ken asked quietly.

"You'll see when we get there. By the way, you're beautiful when you sleep Kenken. Your lips were so soft and you smelled so good. I can't wait to see if it's the same when you're awake." The brunette shuddered. Ben had been touching him while he was asleep?

"How could you? I trusted you," Ken whimpered.

"How could I? You just don't get it do you? I protected you, helped you. I've even killed for you Ken! But did you ever see me? NO, never. You were always too busy with Kase, Kase this and Kase that! I've loved you since the first day I saw you and you never even looked my way! I have protected you for years and still not even a thank you, nothing, ever! Well if I can't have you then no one else is going to have you either! I've watched you ruin yourself, fucking whores and I have had it Ken! Remember the lyrics? Did you ever see the chorus? 'You're all I need, make you only mine. I loved you, so I set you free I had to take your life.'. It makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" 

Ben was insane, he had lost it completely but somwhere inside Ken knew that his friend was right. The blonde had done all those things for him and he had never even gotten a thank you. Of course Ken had never known that Ben had killed Kase but there were so many other things that he had done for the brunette. But how could he have missed that the blonde was in love with him?

"I'm sorry Benjamin," Ken mumbled and used his friend's full name. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" There had been a time when he had had those feelings for Ben too. It was before Kase started making moves on him. He sadly look into his friend's eyes.

"Tell you? I tried Ken, I really did but you were so busy with Kase that you didn't even notice that I was alive." The blonde's voice returned to its normal softness. "At first you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you. Back then I really would have done anything just so that you were happy and then Kase started fucking around, talking behind your back." Ken stared, he had never known that.

"What?"

"Kenken he went to bed with everybody, men and women, he even came on to me. I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't hear it." The brunette rubbed his face. Now that he thought about it Ben had tried to tell him something about Kase but he had said that he didn't want to hear it. God how stupid was he allowed to be? How could he have been so hopelessly blinded by love?

"He cheated on me?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yes Ken, he was cheating on you the whole time. You were working so hard on keeping him in the team that you never had time to notice."

"You should have forced me to listen," Ken sighed.

"Nice Ken you put the blame on me! Like I wasn't already doing enough for you?!" The gruff tone in Ben's voice returned along with the darkening insanity in his eyes. "Who do you think it was that kept you in the team? Who do you think cleaned up the messes Kase created, the ones you were too blind to see? I bailed him out every single time he fucked up just so that you would never know how he really treated you behind your back! I pleaded with him, begged him to stop and do you know what he said?! Do you Ken?!" 

The brunette numbly shook his head as he quietly stared into his friend's eyes, flooded with hurt and sadness inbetween the sparks of madness. 

"He told me that… that… he would never let you go. Kase needed you Ken and not just to get into the team and stay there. He needed your love Ken! He lived on the fact that you loved him so much. Do you understand how strong you made him, how much power he got from the love you had for him? You would have done anything for him just because you loved him so much. But you should have given that love to someone else because he didn't deserve it!" the Italian spat out bitterly. 

"He was so jealous of you, of how everybody liked you, of how skilled you were and he hated you for it. Even when we were kids he hated you, despised you for being all the things he wasn't and you still loved him! Why Ken? Why did you love him instead of me? I would never had hurt you like he did, I would never have let you down but you never saw me. You walked all over my heart and you didn't even care about how much it hurt me. But I still loved you, I didn't want to but I did. I hate that I love you, I hate the way you are because it just makes me love you more." Tears ran down Ben's cheeks. 

"Did he ever tell you why he broke up with you?" Ken swallowed and again shook his head. The blonde seemed to be fighting to calm down. "I threatened to kill him," Ben grated out. "I even bought a gun and held it to his head. But he told you the truth, something I specificly told him not to do. He knew that it would crush you and he loved every minute of it. I tried to comfort you but it wasn't enough and then Kase tried to kill you. I hunted him for days but he was nowhere to be found and the cops couldn't do shit!" The tall blonde paused for a moment and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"Fortunately for you and me I have some friends in Italy who are very good with the shady stuff. They taught me all they knew about spying, computers, drugs, everything. It took some time but I did find him in the end but it was almost too late. He had already stabbed you twice when I got to the warehouse. You were bleeding like a stuck pig and Kase was crying and laughing like some fucking moron. I called the cops and then I slaughtered him for what he had done to you. I just couldn't stop stabbing him over and over and over and over again. He was almost dead when I left and so where you." Silence filled the room.

"Ben, you need help. Will you please let me help you?" Ken pleaded and reached out his hand. He just had to get away from the blonde before he flipped completely and where the hell was Yoji? Was the lanky blonde still alive?

"Help me?" Ben asked with a smirk. "No you're not going to help me! I've known you for too long Ken, you can't fool me. Did you really think I would let you go back to Ran? I rather kill you than let you go back to him! Make up your mind Kenken, either you love me or you don't live. It's as simple as that! You'll soon fall asleep my dear, I've been playing with your sports drink for some time but you never figured that out… Now move it! We have to get out of here before Fujimiya shows up." 

~TBC~

NOOOOOOO! He has Kenken! What's he going to do to him???? Sorry I confused and tricked some of you but Ben has a few um problems. I'll explain them later on. Now where the hell is Ran when we need him? And Yoji? Is he alright? Hm we'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Ja/Atsureki


	19. Chapter 18 Black Choices

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine!

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

Chapter 18. Black Choices

Ran paced back and forth trying to kick his brain into action but it was impossible. There was something that kept on nagging him and he just couldn't figure out what it was and it didn't help that he was so concerned about Omi and Ken either. 

Angry with himself the redhead sank down on the couch and rubbed his face. With a huff he pulled out his phone, dialed a number and impatiently waited for someone to answer. He talked for a long time before he hung up and groaned. It had to be against the law to be so fucking stupid! What kind of bodyguard was he?

"Fuck!" the redhead exclaimed and pulled at his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!" He got to his feet and started pacing again.

"You're such a fucking idiot Fujimiya!" Quickly he dialed another number and continued pacing. No answer. A chill of fear ran through his body. Why didn't Yoji answer his phone? Ran tried Ben's appartment instead and got the same result. His hands started shaking badly as he disconnected the line. 

"No, please, no." There could only be one reason to why Yoji didn't answer his phone and why there was no one around to pick up at Ben's place. As fast as he could he grabbed his katana, his coat and bolted for his car. 

"Let him be safe, let him be safe," the redhead chanted as he threw himself into the white porsche and sped off. It was shear luck that he didn't get himself or anybody else killed during his mad drive to Ben's appartment. Panting and trembling Ran hurried up the stairs and almost broke the door down in his eager to get inside. 

"KEN!" No answer, not a sound. The place seemed empty. He searched through every room and closed his eyes when they landed on Yoji's limp form. Two fingertips against the blonde's throat confirmed that he was alive at least. Carefully Ran carried his friend into the living-room and placed him on the couch. He placed a cold wet towel on Yoji's forehead and started pacing. Some idiotic part of his mind had really thought that the lanky blonde could have protected Ken but he should have known better. 

"Ben you stupid fuck!" Benjamin Cezare Giambelli born 24 years ago just outside of Rom, oldest son of Bernardo and Tereza Giambelli was the psycho who had been threatening him and Ken. No one had known just what kind of sickness it was that had made him and his parents move back to Italy. Ben was suffering from schizophrenia and he had been treated for it with drugs for years. 

The problem was that he wasn't allowed to do games while he was on drugs so he stopped taking them when they approached a match. It was just that when he didn't take them it was hard for him to go back to them since that part of his mind that was kept locked away really didn't want them. 

Ran cursed and clenched his hands into fists. At first he had just thought that the ashblond Italian was a real good actor but that wasn't the case. For all he knew Ben didn't even know what he was doing half of the time. The dark side of him took over from time to time and it was that side that had slaughtered Kase two years ago and it was that side that now endangered Ken's life along with Omi's. 

Correctly medicated Ben was the sweetest man alive but without them he was as dangerous as a gun in a child's hands, he could go off at any moment. Moroshima had known all of it but he had put his team first. Two people had already died due to his idiotic want to create fame for himself. 

"Bastard!" Ran muttered darkly and checked on Yoji again. The question was where was Ken now? Probably at the same place as Omi. Were they still alive? Ran swallowed and twisted his hands. The brunette had to be alive, he just couldn't lose him now. He loved Ken and he would do anything to get him back. But first he needed Yoji to wake up. Gently he shook his friend. "Kudou, snap out of it will you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He was cold and his head hurt like hell. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and moaned when the sharp light hit him. Where the hell was he and what had happened?

"Ran?" he asked hoarsly and tried to sit up. Panic shot through him when he couldn't move. He was tied up, but why? Ken struggled against the ropes and the panic grew more serious. "RAN!?"

"Hush baby," a soft voice mumbled and a hand caressed his cheek. But it wasn't Ran, it was someone else. Scared the brunette looked to his left.

"Ben?" It all came back to him. Ben was the one who had been after him all alone, he wanted to kill Ran and probably him too.

"Who else my love? Now don't struggle you'll hurt yourself. I'm gonna take such good care of you…" Ken closed his eyes and felt how is body shivered with fright.

"Let me go Ben!" he demanded firmly and pulled harder.

"I really wish I could Kenken but you'd just try to run away from me," Ben replyed gently. "I'm going to have to prove to you that you belong here with me."

"I don't belong with you! I don't want to be with you! Now LET me go!!" Gray eyes turned darker.

"Watch it Ken! Remember what I told you? Either you love me or you don't live." The brunette drew in a shaky breath. He knew that Ben was deadly serious about that.

"I thought you loved me Ben?" Ken asked quietly.

"I do love you."

"That's a load of bullshit Ben! If you loved me even a little you wouldn't do this to me! Hell if you were my friend you'd be thrilled that I'm happy with Ran." For a moment the old, real, Ben flashed in the maniac's face.

"I love you Ken," Ben mumbled seeming very confused.

"Fuck you! You don't give a shit about me or my feelings. All you care about is what you want!" The hard words caused the blonde to shrink back slightly. "Admit it! You killed Kase just so you could have me all for yourself!" He had gone too far with that one that was obvious when Ben's face changed again. Ken could barely recognize his old friend when his insanity took over.

"What difference does it make? He's dead and I'm not. Ran will be dead soon enough too. It's actually a good thing that he loves you so much. Since I know he does I can get him to dance after my pipe in whatever way I want. Ah I almost forgot. There's someone here I want you to say hello to." Ben pointed to the other side of the room and Ken obediently looked there. Completely naked and handcuffed to a bed was Omi. The small blonde's eyes were closed and his body showed signs of bruises.

"Omi! What did you do to him?!" Ben smiled wickedly and licked his lips.

"I just played a little with him. Unfortunately he's rather delicate and bruises easily which is a pity. But… he's so soft, warm and innocent much like you were before Kase messed you up," the ashblonde snickered.

"Played with him?" Ken felt his whole body convulse. "Did… did you…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the horrible word.

"Rape him?" Ben asked and laughed. "No I didn't rape him… yet. You see he doesn't know who I am but we're gonna inform him aren't we Kenken? After that I might decide to play a little more rough with him. And then there's you… God how I have longed to make you mine, baby." Ken desperately tried to get loose when he heard the insane hunger in his former friend's voice.

"If you touch him or me I'll kill you Ben, I swear to God!" the brunette spat out and glared.

"Kill me? Please Kenken don't insult me! The only one who's gonna kill anyone is me. The question is how many will die before you understand… Ran will have to go of course but what about Omi here and his friend Yoji? It's up to you if they live or die. Now tell me baby, what's it going to be? I'd prefer if you gave yourself to me willingly but if you're going to be stubborn…" The threat in Ben's voice caused Ken to shiver.

"If I refuse?" he asked so quietly he wasn't sure the other man had even heard him.

"Then I'll rape Omi, kill him and Yoji. Make no mistake Kenken I will take you, make you mine. So, do you want to live with their lives on your conscience or are you going to come quietly?" Ken whimpered. 

How could he make that choice? It was his life against two other's and he would never be able to live with having them hanging over his head. Besides, if Ben killed Ran what did he have left to live for? His life would most likely return to the way to the way it had been before and that wasn't something Ken looked forward to. It was hopless, no matter what he did he was doomed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yoji rubbed his face and looked at his friend. Ran had just finished telling him about Ben and the blonde was concerned about Ken but even more so about Omi.

"So what are we going to do?" Ran didn't turn around to look at him.

"I don't know Yoji, I don't know. They could be anywhere and we have no way of knowing if… if they're still alive," the redhead answered slowly with his voice back to its normal blandness. But Yoji had known Ran for too long to be fooled. By taking away all emotions from his voice and face the redhead was trying to protect himself.

"Don't think like that Ran."

"I've messed up Ben's plans so many times already. He was suppose to kill Ken last Saturday but he couldn't since I interfered. Who knows what he'll do or already have done?" The lanky blonde massaged his temples and hated that he had to agree with Ran there "I can't lose him Yoji, I just can't," the redhead suddenly said and turned around.

"Then we're just gonna have to make sure that you don't! We'll get Ken back and Omi too, we have to," Yoji said firmly and carefully got to his feet. "Do we have any idea of when Ben got Ken?" His friend was silence for a while.

"I checked Omi's laptop. It goes into sleep-mode after 30 minutes and when you wake it up the clock tends to first show the time when it shut down. Adding that half an hour I would say that it was 5 hours ago." Yoji nodded.

"We're 5 hours behind that bastard then. So far he's been refering to Kase's death constantly and that suggests, at least to me, that he wants Ken to relive that or something. My guess is that we'll find both Ken and Omi at the same place where he was killed," the blonde mumbled as he paced back and forth fighting against the headache. "The problem is that we can't just run over there since we can't be sure nor can do we have any idea what Ben has planed."

"I agree. Ben wants me dead and I have a feeling he wants Ken to be around when I die. That's a good thing, sort of. As long as I can stay alive I don't think he'll… But still it only gives us so much time and he is crazy," Ran sighed and ran his long fingers through his crimson hair. "Then there's Omi. God only knows what he'll do to him."

"I don't even want to think about it," the blonde mumbled, pain obvious in his voice, and swallowed hard. "Ben seems to be obsessed with innocence and we both know that if it's one thing Omi is it's innocent." The redhead nodded slowly and chewed on his lip.

"I think that's why he hated Kase so much. He took the innocence away from Ken and therefor 'spoiled' him. When he called me and told me that he had taken Omi his voice was filled with… hunger. I know he wants Ken, wants to make him his and I think he wants Omi too." Yoji shuddered.

"If he hurts Omi I don't know what I'll do." A pale hand squeezed his shoulder. The room was silence for a long time befor the doorbell rang. Ran frowned and went to the door. He hesitated for a while before he opened.  
"I have a delivery for a Fujimiya Ran-san," a young boy said.

"That's me," the redhead muttered. The boy handed him a clipboard and told him to sign it. A package was given to him and then the boy left.

"What's this?" Yoji asked and tilted his head.

"I'm not sure." Ran opened it and held up a video-tape. "It's from Ben." Shaking slightly the redhead went back to the living-room and loaded the VCR.

"I'm not sure I want to watch this," the blonde shuddered but took a seat on the couch. Ran turned on the TV and pushed play.

"Oh dear Gods!" Both men stared at the TV in shock.

~TBC~

What was on that tape???? And how cruel is Ben? Poor Ken, he's gonna lose no matter what he does ne? But Yoji and Ran will save them right? Right? Um guess we'll have to wait and see. About the stuff with the laptop. I know at least my computer does that when it's been in sleep-mode. *nods* I wonder if everyone is gonna make it out of this alive… Ja/Atsureki


	20. Chapter 19 Red List

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine but the rhymes are! HA something I own! Goooo me! *rolls eyes*

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, disturbing stuff and rhymes.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, letters or rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

I'm so sorry this chapter's taken so long but it was hard for me to get it together *mutters* But finally it's here!! Now gooo read so you can find out what was on the tape Ben sent!!!

Chapter 19. Red List

Ran couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight on the TV. He could taste bile in his mouth and his whole body culvulsed in disgust mixed with terror.

"Turn it off," Yoji croaked out and turned his face away from the horror he saw. The redhead didn't move, couldn't do anything but stare.

"Ken," he mumbled weakly. They had been looking at the tape for about five minutes and the picture hadn't changed. 

In the center of the TV was Ken, his eyes closed and his head hanging limply to the left as if he was dead. The brunette was shirtless and his chest bled from several cuts. Ben had crucified his friend on a large wooden cross. Long thick nails were driven right through his hands and blood was dripping from the wounds. Suddenly the sound of footsteps broke the silence and Ben showed up infront of the brunette.

"At this time tomorrow you will receive a letter with instructions. Follow them or Kenken won't live to see another day," the tall Italian said with a sick smile across his handsome face. "Keep Balinese calm and out of the picture or his little friend will suffer. And I trust that neither one of you are stupid enough to call the police." 

The TV went black and the room was again completely silent. Ran swallowed and rubbed his eyes. His brain couldn't process what it had witnessed, couldn't handle the sight that was burnt into its memory. Ken had been crucified, hanging from a cross with blood streaming down his smooth skin.

"Ran?" Yoji asked quietly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Shadowed amethyst eyes turned to look into green.  
"I… he…," the redhead choked out and slowly shook his head. "He's gonna kill him Yoji, it won't… it won't matter what I do." The tall blonde frowned slightly and seemed to try to pull himself together.

"You can't think like that Ran! You sound like you've already given up hope, is that it? Aren't you even going to try to save Ken? Doesn't he mean anything to you?" Normally Ran would have understood that Yoji was just manipulating him but his brain was too slow now. It was working though since the redhead's eyes darkened with anger.

"Of course he means something to me! I love him!" Ran spat out and narrowed his eyes. Yoji smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Well then, fight for him Fujimiya, don't give up just because you're scared!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The black envelope arrived at the exact same time as the tape had the previous day. Ran stared it for a while before he reluctantly opened it. It contained two photos and a note. He didn't want to look at those pictures but he knew he would have to. The redhead closed his eyes and massaged his forehead as he pulled them out. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the first one. It was of Ken still hanging from the wooden cross but his eyes were opened, shining with pain and tears.

"Ken," Ran whispered and fought his own tears. He flipped to the other photo and gritted his teeth. Omi, naked and handcuffed to a bed in a position that suggested that he had been raped or was about to be. God how he wanted to kill Ben. That bastard was going to pay! Angry and disgusted the redhead put the pictures away and picked up the note instead.

__

Be at the soccer-field tonight at 7! I'll be watching you so don't try anything stupid. You will get further instructions there. Come alone and unarmed or Ken will die.

Ran frowned and looked at the backsides of the two photos. On the one of Ken there was another rhyme, written in english just like all the others.

__

First victim: With knife, left to die with many bad cuts  
Second victim: With venomous contempt, a valuable mistake  
Third victim: With control, a message to the stubborn lover  
Fourth victim: With hungry passion, my pleasure - his pain  
Fifth victim: With brutal force, paying for his interference  
Sixth victim: With a beauty beyond compare, sweet torture coming from love

The red letters seemed to stare back at him. What the hell did that rhyme mean? Actually it didn't seem to be a rhyme as much as it seemed to be some sort of sick list. The redhead frowned deeply and read it again. He didn't understand it at all. As far as he knew Ben had only killed two people. Kase and Nakata, Ken's bodyguard. Ran frowned again and started counting on his fingers. 

"Kase, Nakata, Omi, Yoji, Ken and me," he mumbled and swallowed. Six people, six victims? Could that be what Ben was refering to? 'With knife, left to die with many bad cuts' That could be Kase, couldn't it and 'With venomous contempt, a valuable mistake' could very well be refering to Nakata who had been poisoned by mistake. But what about the rest of them? 

"With control, a message to the stubborn lover," Ran read out loud and rubbed his aching head. The stubborn lover was without a doubt him but who did Ben want to kill? Omi? Yoji? Or was it perhaps Ken? No he didn't think it was Ken because the last line seemed to be about him. 

"With a beauty beyond compare, sweet torture coming from love." Yes that sounded like it was about Ken alright. Ran pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

First victim:  
Second victim:  
Third victim:  
Fourth victim:  
Fifth victim:  
Sixth victim:

He chewed on his lip for a moment while he looked at what he had written. Again he read the rhyme before he started filling in the names.

First victim: Kase  
Second victim: Nakata  
Third victim: ?  
Fourth victim: ?  
Fifth victim: Me  
Sixth victim: Ken

Ran frowned again and growled. He needed to think about victims number three and four a little more. The third victim had to be Omi or Yoji but which one was it? He glanced at the second photo and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. With disgust and fear he completed his list.

First victim: Kase  
Second victim: Nakata  
Third victim: Yoji  
Fourth victim: Omi  
Fifth victim: Me  
Sixth victim: Ken

The fourth victim had to be Omi because it said: 'With hungry passion, my pleasure - his pain' and Ben had hinted that he was going to rape the little blonde several times. The third one would be Yoji since it was suppose to be a message to Ran. Number five would be himself since the rhyme said that it was to pay for interference.

"Oh God," the redhead breathed out. "He has no intention of letting anyone of us walk away from this alive." Ben was going to kill them all, one by one, it was the only explanation he could think of and it scared him so much. But when was Ben going to kill Yoji and Omi? 

Ran closed his eyes and leaned back. He didn't know what to do, how to save them all. The redhead drew in a trembling breath and rubbed his temples. Although he had a bad feeling about it he would have to go to the soccer-field as Ben had instructed and he would have to go alone and unarmed. He refused to jeopardize Ken's life or his friends' by disobeying the crazy Italian.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He nervously packed the things he would need and started pacing. His nervousness mostly came from excitement and his eyes sparkled with insanity. The plan he had so meticulously put together had no flaws as far as he could tell and it gave him such a sweet taste of power. He grinned and almost laughed out loud. A glance at the time confirmed that he had to get going. With a last look around the huge room he turned around and headed for his car.

"Connect the dots and all will come together," he purred to himself as he drove down the darkening streets. It was almost 7 pm and the evening was cool and clear. It didn't take long before he reached his goal and parked the car. Before he stepped out he again checked that he had everything he would need. 

His long legs lead him closer and closer as his entire body shivered with excitement. He threw the backpack over his shoulder and smiled widely. A stolen key opened a door for him and he silently snuck inside a rather dark place. _Some people are so stupid,_ he mused in his twisted mind as he moved further and further towards the next step in his plan. 

He licked his lips and put down his backpack on the floor. Slowly he picked up a shiny knife, a pair of handcuffs, a scarf, a sponge and finally a small bottle filled with a dark liquid. He was standing slightly behind a man who still hadn't noticed him.

"Hello kitten," he cooed and his eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. The man before him swirled around and opened his mouth to object to his presence but no words came out as he was hit hard in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry kitten but now is not the time for you to speak, scream or do anything at all." He used the handcuffs to secure the man's hands behind his back and then shoved the scarf into his mouth to keep him silent. Gingerly, almost gently, he removed the man's clothes and stretched him out on his back.

"This will hurt kitten but it's for the greater good and I'm sure you won't mind," he chuckled softly and picked up the knife. With great care and utmost precision he started carving away at the smooth skin. His victim squirmed and whimpered in pain but he didn't care, didn't even hear it. With a frown of concentration he critically eyed his work and smiled wickedly. It was perfect. The man on the floor stared at him with fear in his eyes and whimpered again.

"Now, now don't be such a baby you won't bleed to death for hours yet." He opened the little bottle and looked at the content.

"Ready for some serious pain kitten?" he asked with glee. The man let out a low cry and shook his head. He shrugged and ignored him. Carefully he soaked the sponge with the liquid and leaned over his victim.

"Hold on. Hold on to yourself. For this is gonna hurt like hell,[1]" he sang softly as he applied the liquid to the man's chest. He had barely touched the wounded skin before a loud muffled scream of pain echoed through the air. 

The eyes that had been staring at him fluttered closed and the body he had carved upon stilled. He continued wiping off the blood and smearing the dark liquid over the cuts until he was satisfied then he snickered, packed his stuff again and left. With a quick glance he checked the time and growled.

"Damn! I have to hurry now," he muttered with annoyance and started running. He hurried up to his car, got in and sped off.

~TBC~

The rhyme I wrote for this chapter is inspired by a song. Now I can't remember the name of it but it's by a singer/group called Sutcliffe Jügend and from their album When Pornography Is No Longer Enough. Weird lyrics but their stuff is really good *hehe* 

[1] From the song Hold On by Sarah McLachlan.

Did Ran get the names right and if he did was the man who got carved upon Yoji? It must have been Ben who did it ne? And what did Ran find at the soccer-field? Guess we all just have to wait for the next chapter huh? Waiting sucks! Ja/Atsureki


	21. Chapter 20 Blue Fear

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine but the rhymes, crappy as they may be are! 

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, disturbing stuff and rhymes.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, letters or rhymes.

This is AU so some stuff is a bit diffrent but should still be familier. Pasts have been change to fit the story though.

This story's plot is giving me so much trouble *whines* I don't quite know how to wrap it up but um I'll keep trying…

Chapter 20. Blue Fear

Ran carefully checked out the empty soccer-field. It was dark outside and the place wasn't lit by any lights at all. Frowning deeply he entered not really sure where he was suppose to go. The moment he stepped onto the grass he saw a pale ray of light on the other side. Why did Ben have to play all these games? 

A part of Ran had started to wish that the damn Italian just would kill them all and get over with it. He was so very tired of rhymes, threats, riddles and all that crap. The light came from a small flashlight and shone on a black envelope. _Big fucking surprise, _the redhead snorted in his head and picked it up. 

__

Ben you seriously need to change your patters, this is getting soo damn old. He looked around. Ben had said that he'd be watching but Ran couldn't see anything. Muttering curses underneath his breath he picked up the flashlight too and ripped open the evelope. It was empty. The redhead stared at it in confusion. Empty? Perplexed he ripped the paper apart. There wasn't a God damned thing in it. 

"What the fuck?" What was the point of this and where the hell was Ben? Ran bit his lip as he brain started connecting the dots. His amethyst eyes closed. "FUCK!" he exclaimed and swirled around. He quickly checked the time. It was about 10 minutes past 7 and it would take him another 25 minutes or so to get back to Yoji's apartment. 

"I'm so fucking stupid!" He should have figured out that it was a trick of some sort and he most certainly shouldn't have left Yoji alone in a place that he knew for sure that Ben had 'access' to. He hurried across the grass and towards the exit. It took a while for him to reach his car and he immediately got in. 

The porsche's engine roared as it came to life and then it rolled away from the parking lot. He could worry about Ben and the empty letter later at the moment his first priority was to make sure that Yoji was safe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hesitated outside the door, not sure he wanted to know what was on the other side of it. What would he do if Yoji was dead? Ran bit his lip and swallowed. If Yoji was dead then it was his fault for being so stupid. With an unsteady hand the redhead opened the door and stepped inside. 

The apartment smelled of blood. A heavy sweet, sickening metallic smell. Ran closed his eyes for a moment before he started searching for his friend. He found Yoji in the living-room. The blonde was stretched out on his back and is chest was covered in blood and cuts. 

With hesitation the redhead approached his friend. He kneeled beside him and carefully watched Yoji's chest. The lanky man was still breathing even if it was shallow. Ran bit his lip. He couldn't take Yoji to the hospital and he didn't dare move him. 

As far as he could see it was just the cuts but he had no way of knowing if Ben had done anything more. The redhead growled when he saw the black envelope that was shoved underneath the blonde's right leg. He ignored it for the moment and grabbed his phone. Quickly he dialed the only number he could think of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ran paced the small corridor as he waited to hear something about his friend's condition. His left hand was clutching the latest envelope but he hadn't opened it yet. He didn't want to see what was inside. Ben had gotten to Yoji which, according to his calculations, meant that Omi was next. 

Ran swallowed. That little blonde was still a child at heart and his open and energetic nature would be ripped apart if Ben raped him. It was a fate he wouldn't even wish upon his worse enemy. 

"Abyssinian?" The redhead turned around and carefully watched the doctor before him.

"How is he?"

"Hm he's lost a lot of blood but the cuts weren't all that deep. Although… if you hadn't found him when you did he would have bled to death," the doctor muttered. "I think you better take a look at something." Ran nodded and followed the man. "Balinese is still out cold. I wanted to show you this before I bandaged his chest." Yoji's skin was cleaned and there was a messaged carved into the flesh.

"Shit!" the redhead growled and stepped closer. 

'_You can't beat me!_' 

"That sick psychotic fuck!" Ran snarled and started trembling with rage. Ben was so gonna pay for what he had done!

"I suppose you don't want the cops involved," the doctor muttered. "What kind of trouble are you boys in?" Ran grunted something and the older man snickered. "Thought you wouldn't tell me."

"Can he stay here?"

"Aa of course. It's not like I would send him home in the state he's in." The redhead grunted again and nodded.

"Take care of him. I have to track down the bastard who did this before he kills someone." The doctor nodded and started wrapping a white bandage around Yoji's chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ran quickly left and got into his car. Growling to himself he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the photo. It was of a pair of big blue eyes. Omi's eyes. They were widened and shone with fear. Shuddering at the sight the redhead flipped it over and read the rhyme.

'_He's dead now because I'm rotten to the core  
I transformed him to a bloody mess on the floor  
Kissing his wounds, treasuring your fear  
You came close and that made him dead my dear  
I kill for fun and I'll eat your pain  
Bring on the next to be slain_'

A grim smile touched his lips.

"That's where you're wrong Ben. You're getting sloppy. Yoji's gonna be fine and I'm gonna get your ass before you can do any more harm!" He placed the photo on the other seat and drove off. 

Something suddenly hit him. What if Ben wasn't refering to Yoji but to Omi? Ran licked his lips. What if Omi was already dead? He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. NO! He couldn't afford to think like that. The little blonde had to be alright!

Somehow he just had to find Ben before he could do any more damage. But how? His best guess was still that Ben had Omi and Ken at the same place where he had killed Kase but… But he couldn't be sure and he didn't know how much time he had to save his lover and his friend. He parked his car outside his house and went to his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken groaned when he woke up. His hands hurt like hell and his head was heavy and foggy. For a moment he didn't know where he was or why but then it all came back to him. He whimpered and tried to sit up. To his surprise he found that he could. Why wasn't he tied to the stretcher? 

He looked around and froze when his eyes landed on Ben. The Italian was sitting in a dark corner of the room and he was shaking. His clothes were bloody and he slowly rocked back and forth while he mumbled in italian. For a brief moment the ashblond man raised his head and the look in his eyes made Ken's heart ache. Ben looked so scared and lost, like he was facing his worse enemy.

"Help me," he sobbed and reached out a shaking hand towards the brunette. "Please help me." Ken blinked. That wasn't the psychotic stalker that wanted to kill him, that was his oldest friend.

"Ben?" The Italian sobbed louder and wrapped his arms around himself as tears poured down his handsome face.

"Don't let him take over again Ken, please. He's scaring me," Ben whimpered and lowered his head again. "He… he… I think he killed the blonde man." Ken slid off the stretcher and almost fell to the floor. 

"Where's Omi?" 

"I don't know. Please help me…" The brunette hesitated for a moment. Even if Ben had done so many horrible things he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Ben was sick and he needed help.

"Sch I'll help you Ben but you have to calm down." Ken knew he only had so much time before the insanity would take over again. "Do you have any handcuffs around here?" Ben seemed to think for a moment.

"I…" His voice cracked and the Italian's shoulders shook from another sob. "Over there." Ken limped over to a desk and eyed the things on it. He found a pair of cuffs and tried to pick them up. But his hands hurt too much and they were wrapped in bandages.

"Ben you have to help me." His friend shakingly got to feet and came over. 

"You have to hurry Ken," he suddenly choked out. "He's coming back, I can't keep him away much longer." The brunette widened his eyes and pushed the cuffs towards the ashblond man.

"Put them on and secure yourself to that pipe!" he ordered and pointed. Ben nodded and quickly did as he was told. Ken leaned against the desk for a moment.

"Are you okay Ken? I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what's happening to me anymore." The brunette drew in a deep breath of air and limped over to his friend.

"It's not your fault Ben. I'll get help, okay?" Ben nodded and hid his face against his arm. Carefully Ken wrapped an arm around the crying man's shoulders and hugged him. That man might have tried to kill him and his lover but at the moment he was the Ben he once had loved and that always had been there for him. 

"Why are you helping me Ken? I almost killed you," the Italian whispered. 

"I know but you also saved my life once, remember? If you hadn't killed Kase he would have killed me instead."

"I don't even remember that." Ken leaned against his friend's solid body and sighed. What a mess.

"Ben I have to ask you… Why did you stop taking your medication?" The Italian shuddered and lowered his head.

"I… I wasn't allowed to play soccer anymore but… Moroshima sent me to a doctor and he… he said that it would be alright if I just didn't take them just before a game. It was so stupid! I didn't want to because I knew 'He' would come back if I didn't take them but… Ken soccer is my life, I don't know anything else. Moroshima insisted and I wanted to play so badly but I was still hesitating." Ken narrowed his eyes and damned his manager. That bastard!

"Is it true what you told me about Kase before?" Ben nodded.

"I saw how hard you worked to keep him in the team and he just… hated you so much. And then Moroshima said that he would have to let you go along with Kase."

"They were going to get rid of me?" Ken asked harshly.

"Yeah. They couldn't afford to keep Kase and you were messing up too much because of him. But Moroshima couldn't do without me so I… I…" Suddenly it dawned on Ken just how much Ben had helped him.

"You said that if I couldn't stay you'd walk out?" Ben shook his head.

"No, I said that if he allowed you to stay I… I would agree about the medication." The brunette's head spun. It was his fault that Ben had done all those things. If he just would have listened to his friend from the beginning none of it would have happened. 

"I'm gonna fix this Ben," Ken promised.

"Fix what Kenken?" The brunette quickly backed away and looked into his friend's face. The gentle eyes were again dark and mad. Ben pulled at his hands and the cuffs rattled. "What the fuck is this?!" Ken smirked.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!"

"You little whore! Let me go at once or so help me God I'm gonna kill you!" Ben yelled and pulled harder causing the pipe to sway lightly. Ken bit his lip and prayed that it would hold until he and Omi could get away.

"Tell me where Omi is and I'll set you free." A cruel fire started burning in the Italian's eyes.

"He's in there… and thank him for earlier today…" Ken shuddered and stared. Had Ben raped Omi?

~TBC~

It's getting hard to come up with names of the chapters for me *L* I've used all the colors I can think of *rolls eyes* But damnit I've done 20 chapters so I can't very well stray from it now huh? Oh well good luck to me with holding myself to the stupid color-names!

Oh dear did Ben really rape Omi?! Ran has to hurry before that bastard get's free!!! Ja/Atsureki


	22. Chapter 21 Silver Drama

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine, but you already knew that right?

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, disturbing stuff, kinda short chapter.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, letters or rhymes.

Chapter 21. Silver Drama

Ran entered Yoji's apartment and went straight to the small room the blonde used as an office. Just as he had thought he found Omi's laptop there and he immediatly switched it on. The room was filled with a soft humming that told him it was booting up. 

Impatiently he waited until he was greeted by a background made from a picture of Balinese, Bombay and Abyssinian. He smiled slightly at the photo and started a search to locate any files concerning Ken and Ben. It only took a few seconds before the laptop provided him with several files that fit the discription he had given the computer. 

Omi had done a impressing job even though he hadn't known that the stalker was Ben. He found the photograph that Ben had left at Ken's apartment and saw how well the little blonde had managed to clear it. The reflection in the mirror was obviously Ken's old friend but then Omi had never met Ben at that point so he had of course not realized what it was he had found. 

With a sigh the redhead closed the file and opened the next one. It was the report Omi had downloaded for the police database. He quickly read through it and grinned when he found the adress where they had found Kase's body and Ken. After having written down the location, where he was sure he would find his lover and his friend Ran read the report more carefully. 

Someone had done a profile of Kase and it made the tall redhead shiver. Ken's former lover had obviously been completely insane, not that he hadn't figured that part out on his own a long time ago. But Kase wasn't his concern anymore, the man who had tried to kill his lover wouldn't harm anyone now but Ben was a different story. The redhead pulled on his coat and headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken hesitated, he wasn't so sure he wanted to see what Ben had done to Omi. His insane friend was cursing again and pulling at the cuffs that secured him to the pipe. _Please hold,_ he begged as he heard the rattle and complaints the pipe made. If it gave in he'd be in deep shit. 

His hands were tormenting him and he didn't know how much longer he could keep himself on his feet. Muttering foul words underneath his breath the brunette entered the dark room where Ben had said he would find the little blonde. He couldn't see a thing and for the moment he was thankful for it.

"Omi?" he asked quietly and was greeted by silence. "Omi!?" Still no answer. Carefully Ken felt his way around until his injured hand came into contact with what at least felt like a switch. He pushed it and the room bathed in bright light. His shocked eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on a bed on the other side. 

On it was Omi and he wasn't moving. The little blonde was naked, except for a blanket that was wrapped around his waist, and his pale skin covered with bruises and dried blood. _Oh God!_ From where he was he couldn't tell if his friend had been raped or even if he was still alive but his feet didn't want to go any closer. Ken forced himself to move forward and slowly approached the bed. 

Standing by Omi's side he observed he thin chest until he was certain he saw it rise and fall. A breath he hadn't known he was holding in escaped him and relief shot through him. The little blonde was alive at least. Gently he brushed away a few strands of blonde hair and kneeled beside the bed.

"Omi?" he asked quietly. The little blonde's eyelids fluttered but didn't open. "Omi please wake up." 

"Please don't hurt me," Omi pleaded hoarsly and carefully opened his blue eyes.

"It's okay it's me, Ken," the brunette whispered and took the smaller man's hand in his.

"Ken-kun?"

"Yeah. You have to get up so we can't get out of here," Ken mumbled and winced in pain when Omi gripped his hand. The little blonde slowly sat up and whimpered.

"Where's Akira?" Brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"Akira?"

"The big blonde," Omi muttered and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm right here." Two heads snapped around to stare at Ben who was standing in the doorway with a look of pure hate in his grey eyes.

"Ben," Ken breathed out and moved infront of Omi. "I'm not gonna let you hurt him!" The Italian laughed and shook his head.

"And who are you to stop me?" he asked with a mocking tone in his hard voice. "You're too weak Kenken." The brunette clenched his jaws together. He was not going to let this happen! Ben was not going to kill anyone!

"I thought you loved me Ben," Ken said softly and forced the fear aside. Showing that he was frightened wouldn't help him now. For a brief second hesitation flashed across the Italian's eyes.

"I do Kenken."

"Well then we don't really need Omi, do we?" Ben frowned but he didn't move. "If you let him go I'll come quietly," Ken promised and grabbed the blonde's hand behind his back. 

"I…" 

"Come on Ben you don't want him, you want me, remember? I'll make it worth your wild." He could see that Ben was going through his options and he could only hope that his friend would fall for the temptation.

"But you don't want me!"

"I owe you Ben, I mean you did kill Kase just to save me, didn't you?"

"I did," Ben agreed reluctanly.

"The least I can do for you is go along with your wishes," the brunette murmured and smiled weakly. The Italian laughed suddenly and the sound made Ken's skin crawl.

"It's a good thing you chose soccer as your career Kenken because you never was very good at acting," Ben snorted with venom and came closer. "Why should I give blondie up when I can have both of you? It's not like you can run away from me." Ken cursed underneath his breath.

"But we're not going to just give up Ben!" he growled and rose to his feet. "I'll fight you every step of the way!" Another laughter cut through the air.

"You fight me? Well that should be interesting Kenken. You're so weak baby, look at your hands… They're trembling and your eyes look so scared. How are you going to win?" Ben asked with silk in his voice. His hand disappeared inside his jacket and came into view again holding a silvery gun. "You still wanna fight baby?" Ken swallowed and winced when Omi squeezed his hand.

"If you shoot me you won't get what you want though." Ben smirked at him.

"First of all who said I was going to shoot you? Secondly, a shot don't have to be fatal you know. Now both of you get over here before I really get angry!" 

"Don't fight him Ken-kun," Omi whispered. "Just do what he says." The brunette chewed on his lower lip. No matter what he did they were going to lose.

"Okay, you win," he finally sighed and hung his head. Defeated and scared he made his way over to his insane friend with the small blonde trailing behind him. He could hear that Omi was limping and he prayed that it wasn't because Ben had raped him but rather due to a beating.

"Good, good," the Italian mused and took a step back. "Now move it!" He pointed the gun at Ken and nodded towards the other room. The brunette stumbled forward and felt a small hand steady him. "Yeah that's right little one keep your friend on his feet."

"Bastard," Omi snarled and helped Ken walk. "Can't you see that he's in a lot of pain?!"

"But of course I can Bombay. I see it and I love it," Ben smirked. "That's far enough." 

"What now?!" the brunette hissed and turned around to face his friend.

"Now this ends!" Three heads whipped around at the three words spoken by a deep smooth baritone. "Drop the gun Ben!" Grey eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ran. Always butting in," Ben muttered with anger and pointed his gun at Ken's head. "Wanna gamble a little? Do you think you can take me down before I pull the trigger?" The redhead growled and his amethyst eyes shone with hate.

"What will you have if you kill him Ben? Either way you lose," Ran spat out. Ken looked at his lover and his gaze landed on the piece of silver in the redhead's hand. Ben and Ran were both armed with guns.

"It doesn't matter to me Abyssinian. I have nothing left to lose. You took Kenken from me and if I kill him then at least you don't get to have him," Ben almost screamed. "The question is are you willing to put his life on the line, hm?" Ran didn't answer. "Didn't think so. Now how about you put the gun down instead before I accidently shoot your boyfriend?!"

"I love Ken, I'd do anything for him but we both know that you'll kill him no matter what I do Ben," the redhead said solemly and unclicked the safety. "This way I at least get to take your life." 

What happened next only took a few second but for Ken it went by in slowmotion. 

A hand grabbed his arm, jerking him to the side.

Ran lunged forward.

Ben's swirled around. 

Two shots echoed through the warehouse 

A scream pierced the air.

The muffled thuds of two bodies that hit the floor almost at the exact same time. 

After that, there was only silence.

~TBC~

EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! *rolls eyes* Okay the fact that it ended like this is because as of yet I have no idea who got shot etc etc etc. It'll be a surprise *winces* 

If everything goes the way I plan there'll only be one more chapter left. Um did anyone survive and in that case who???? Wanna know? Well then you know what to do right? Ja/Atsureki


	23. Chapter 22 Rainbows

Letters Of Black

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : Wieß ain't mine, but you already knew that right?

Warnings : AU, Yaoi, OCC, angst, last chapter ppl.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts, letters or rhymes.

Chapter 22. Rainbows

It was like a bad dream, a twisted fantasy that refused to stop. Sirens howled through his head, people rushed back and forth. He watched but didn't really understand any of it. The only things he could grasp was the blood that had drenched his shirt, the pain, his own distant scream that still echoed inside his head. 

Hands touched him and tried to pull him away from his spot on the floor but he refused to move. As long as he didn't blink, didn't think, he could pretend that nothing had happened, that… 

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the same place. There was no way he was going there! But his mind could only hide reality from him for so long. He struggled but it was slowly coming to him anyway. 

"Ken, please you have to get up." He ignored the soft voice and stubbornly stared at the floor where… where… A shudder went through the brunette. "Hidaka! On your feet!" The soft voice had turned hard and demanding now but he still refused to move. Someone kneeled beside him and a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He knew who it was but his brain wasn't clear enough to process it. "Baby it wasn't your fault." 

Brown eyes finally blinked. _Baby?_ Slowly he turned his head to the left and looked into his lover's concerned eyes.

"Ran," he mumbled and slumped against the taller frame. Arms held him close as sobs wrecked through him. "He's dead." Ran pulled him into his lap and rocked him.

"I'm so sorry Ken, so sorry." The brunette hid his face and cried harder. He could see the drama that had played out before his eyes in his head, feel it in his body. Omi had pulled him out of the way just as Ben fired his gun, a split second before Ran did the same. 

The first bulled that had been released had hit Omi in the chest, the second one had buried itself in Ben's head. Their bodies had hit the floor almost at the same time. But now, almost two hours later, there was just one body on the floor, only one puddle of crimson blood. 

Omi was gone, as far as the cops knew he had never even been there to begin with, there was nothing left to indicate that there even had been a fourth person. Hell the little blonde didn't even exist for anyone except Ken and Ran. But Ben was still there, lying only a few feet away, his head blown to bits. The brunette shuddered and felt his stomach heave.

"I… I wanna go home," the brunette whimpered weakly and clutched his lover's coat. Ran rose and picked up Ken. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple as the redhead carried him towards the exit.

"You have to go to the hospital first," Ran whispered and stopped beside the ambulance. Ken didn't object, he was too tired and in too much pain. A part of his brain told him to walk by himself but he didn't have the energy nor the will-power. Instead he just hung limply in Ran's arms not even wondering how the redhead could carry him so effortlessly. Unfamilier hands took him away from his lover and placed him on a stretcher.

"No! Ran?!"

"Sch baby I'm right here. I'm going with you," Ran comforted him and climbed into the ambulance. Pale fingers caressed his forehead and hair and he relaxed. 

"Just don't leave me," Ken begged and turned his head to look at his lover. A small smile broke the bland mask covering the redhead's face.

"I love you Ken, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." That was all he needed to hear, all he wanted to hear. Satisfied with the promise he closed his eyes and gave into the exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ran sat down beside his client, friend, lover, his everything and sighed deeply. It was finally over, almost. Ben was dead and he didn't want him to be. The tall handsome Italian should have been alive too but in the moment of truth Ran had chosen between the man he loved and his enemy and there had been no other option. It wasn't that he regretted his actions really, it was more like he wished that the outcome could have been different. 

Ben wasn't to blame for the mess, the illness he had suffered from was. The redhead shook his head. He had never wanted Ben to die but 'Akira', the evil side, the other man who had 'lived' in Ben's body all those years, the one who had murdered two men, maybe three, was another story. Ran pushed away those thoughts. 

Omi had been alive when two 'Cleaners' had picked him up. He had never thought he would have to call them again but he had had no other choice. If they cops had found Omi there all hell would have broken loose. Now he could only hope that the small blonde was still alive. 

He sighed and rubbed his tired face. Where were their lives going now? Yoji was badly hurt, Ken was too and Omi might or might not even be alive. Ran leaned back on the chair and kept his amethyst gaze on his lover's face. The brunette had lost so much in his life, been through so much pain. 

His first lover had crushed him emotionally, destroyed his career, his relationship with his family and tried to kill him twice. Sure Ken had been cleared from the accusations regarding his career but inside he was still damaged by it. Lovingly the redhead caressed the mop of brown hair. 

Ran would do whatever it took to help his lover but he didn't know what he really could do to ease his pain. Ken had loved Ben, they had been friends for so long and now the tall Italian was dead. It didn't take a lot for Ran to understand that the brunette blamed himself for that part. He had seen the look in those brown eyes, the guilt. 

"Ran?" The redhead shook his head slightly to push away his thoughts and smiled.

"I'm right here koi," he murmured and leaned forward. Ken opened his eyes and looked at him.

"H… how's Omi?"

"I don't know yet. I'm gonna call the doctor but I wanted to be here when you woke up," Ran answered softly and kissed the brunette's temple.

"Thanks. Hospitals freak me out," Ken muttered but a small smile played on his lips and it was only flawed by the flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"You and me both baby." 

"What's with the baby-stuff?" The redhead raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly.

"Um I'm not sure actually. I have never called anyone that in my life but I just… It feels right to call you that." Ken nodded.

"I like it just don't start calling me sugerpie or sweetcake." A deep soft laugh rose from Ran's throat.

"You have my word Ken."

"Um Ran…" The redhead looked at his lover and saw the shadow growing darker in his brown orbs.

"Aa."

"Could you hold me?" Ken asked quietly with pleading. Ran didn't answer he just pulled the slightly shorter man into his arms and cradled him with all the love he had in him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken had his head lowered and his body was trembling slightly but the warm hand on his lower back gave him so much comfort. Ran hadn't left his side since the comotion at the warehouse and he was thankful for it.

"Abyssinian never thought I'd say I was glad to see you!" The elderly man approached them with a scowl on his face. "If I never see that damn blonde again it'll be too soon!" Ken couldn't help but smile a little at the Doctor's words. Yoji had been driving him nuts, something the lanky man was very good at.

"I'll do my best to keep Balinese out of your sight from now on," Ran promised with a a shred of amusement in his deep voice.

"Great, now let's get him out of here before I strangle him." They headed for the room where they would find Yoji. The tall blonde had been weakened from losing so much blood but that had only kept him quiet for so long. At first he had been very subdued due to the news about his chest. 

The cuts wouldn't have left any big scars but Ben's illness had pushed him into being so much crueler than just cutting the blonde, he had also rubbed ink into the wounds. No matter how much the Doctor had worked on it Yoji still had a vague tatoo on his chest, a constant reminder of his run-in with Ben. 

But the flirty blonde had bounced back pretty quickly. He had several scars from when he had worked for Takatori and he wore them all with pride. This was different but he chose to face it with the same emotion. 

"I thought you had abandoned me!" Yoji muttered when they came up to him. "I'm going insane here. This old fool won't even allow me to smoke." Ran rolled his eyes at the whining but said nothing. Ken knew that his lover was utterly relived that his friend had made it. "Let's blow this joint Ran!" 

"I'd carry you outside myself if I could!" the Doctor muttered but his eyes twinkled. 

"Ah deep down inside you just know you'll cry once I'm gone," Yoji chuckled and carefully got to his feet. "I'm dying for a smoke, a drink and cute girl."

"Kudou you can't drink you're still on meds," Ran informed him and the blonde huffed.

"Well God damnit! You're never going to let me have any fun ever again, are you?" The redhead smirked in respons.

"Not if I can help it," he replyed smugly.

"And I'll help him spoil your fun Yotan," a soft voice said from behind them. They all turned around to face Omi.

"Omi-kun!" Ken exclaimed and hurried up to his friend. The petit blonde was seated in a wheel-chair, he was pale and thin but he was smiling broadly.

"Good to see you again Ken-kun." 

"How are you doing?"

"Tired, sore, weak and in a lot of pain still, but I'm not complaining," Omi smiled and hugged his friend. "Although I will get more rest now when I don't have to listen to Yotan's whining all the time."

"Nobody loves me," Yoji pouted and made some sobbing sounds for the extra effect.

"Get him out of here!"

"Yeah yeah old man don't have a cow, I'm leaving," the tall blonde huffed and headed over to the door. He stopped beside Omi and carefully hugged him. "You hurry up and get well, I want you back in your own room bishounen," he murmured softly and kissed the small man on the top of his head. His green eyes that usually shone with playfullness were bright with care and love.

"I will Yotan," Omi said quietly and smiled at his friend. "And you take care of yourself until I get back home, okay?" 

Ken had wondered about the two blondes and what kind of relationship they had until he finally asked Ran. The redhead had given him an amused look and told him that he had no idea what was going on there. It was plain as day that those two loved each other the only question was what kind of love it was. Ken had simply decided that it was none of his business. 

"I will chibi, or at least I'll try," Yoji answered and turned to face the Doctor. "When will I have him back?"

"In a few days, a week at the most."

"Good, good." The lanky man kissed his friend's head one more time before he walked out the door.

"Call me when I can pick him up," Ran said to the old man, gently ruffled Omi's hair and followed Yoji..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was shining even though it was raining. Ran watched his lover with caring eyes but didn't follow him. He knew that Ken needed to do this alone. The brunette sank to his knees in the wet grass and lowered his head. For a long time he stayed like that before he finally raised his eyes to look at the stone he was facing.

"Hey there Ben," he said softly and sighed. "I'm sorry it had to end like this… A part of me will always feel guitly about what happened. You did so much for me, gave so much without ever getting anything in return. I know you were sick and that it wasn't your fault that you hurt me, us. Hopefully you're in a better place now." Ran swallowed. It had taken a lot of time to convince Ken to at least let go of most of the guilt. 

"I'm back on the team again Ben. I love soccer but it's not the same without you old friend. Our new manager is a good guy and he allowed me to play my first match in a long time two days ago. Wish you could have been there. You know, this sounds really weird but... a part of me is actually thankful that you went after me. If you hadn't I would never have met Ran and I don't even want to think about what that would be like. I love him so much Ben, more than I thought I could." 

The redhead blinked when he heard that. Ken was right though. If Ben never had started stalking Ken they would never have met and just like the brunette Ran didn't even want to think about how life would be in that case. 

"I'm gonna go now but I'll visit you again, okay? Love you old friend." The brunette gently touched the grey stone and rose to his feet.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah." Ken walked up to his lover and hugged him. "Let's go home." Ran wrapped an arm around the brunette when they left the grave. They walked close together, leaning into each other. No one who saw them would miss the connection between the two men, the love they shared. 

Behind them the sun and rain created a rainbow that swept across the sky. Ran glanced over his shoulder and saw it. That rainbow was like a metaphor to him. Out of the cold and sometimes ugly rain something beautiful could come just like the mess Ben's insanity had lead to their love. But wasn't that what they said? That there's nothing bad without some good in it? Ran knew that to be true because otherwise he wouldn't have Ken. He smiled, pulled his lover closer and headed for the car.

~OWARI~

Ma, ma, it's over… It didn't end exactly the way I thought it would but hey at least it's over and done. *phew* This fic took much longer to wrap up than I thought it would when I started it. Oh well. Thanks to all you who stuck with it to the end and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all liked it… Ja/Atsureki


End file.
